


Teaching the Impossible

by radkoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends as Family, M/M, Orphans, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka has come to be the new tutor in the Hatake household. The Uchiha siblings, under the care of Kakashi Hatake, are in need of a new teacher and Iruka wants to be there as a positive influence on their lives.</p><p>As he slowly meets the inhabitants of the household he makes a bond with it's youngest member Naruto, getting himself involved in sensitive matters that seem to upturn the whole household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been working on for about 3 years…I just started rewriting it since my skills have improved over the last few years, and decided to bite the bullet and start posting. Although I'm realizing my attempt at old english dialogue could use some work...
> 
> I hope you like.  
> The first few chapters should be fairly consistent for updates, but I'll let you know when I start slowing down…
> 
> Rating and Warning will probably change later, but I'll leave it as is for now.

Gravel crunched under the leather shoes of the man. He was dressed in his finest from head to toe, although he paled in comparison to the building that rose up in the distance. Dragging his feet though the gravel, he stopped by the enchanting building. He knew it was just a home, but it looked like a palace. The manor stood there three stories tall and wide enough to encapsulate the horizon. The man stood still a few feet away from the entrance, unable to will himself to knock on the oversized doors.

The man took in a deep breath, restoring his own confidence, and stepped forward finally making his presence known. After two loud knocks he waited, hearing the fast footsteps on the other side, before the door was deftly opened for him.

"Hello," the butler said as he bowed from the inside of the house, "Who may I say is calling?"

"My name is Iruka Umino, I have applied for the tutoring position, and was asked to come today to meet the master of the house." Iruka now stood awkwardly at the door, hoping to get a response that he was even at the right home.

"Ahh, yes, we have been expecting you Mister Umino, my name is Izumo. Please come inside and I will take you to Master Hatake." The butler waited for Iruka to enter, and closed the enormous door behind him. Iruka watched, studying the butler, Izumo was a few inches shorter than Iruka, chin length hair, just a few shades darker than his own and combed to cover his right eye.

"Follow me," Izumo said walking down the hallway, Iruka having to work to keep up. Iruka almost ran into Izumo when the man stopped on a dime. "I apologize, I'm used to crossing the house to answer the door, I should slow down a little for our guests."

Iruka chuckled a little, "That's probably too kind of you, I feel I should be in better shape considering my previous employment, I do thank you for the consideration though."

The pair continued on until another set of large double doors stood in front of them. Izumo opened them grandly, letting Iruka get the full effect of the room.

Iruka knew he could die in an instant and be happy just having the chance to see the magnificent sight in front of him. Before him was a full three story library, every inch covered in books. Iruka could only imagine the stories and histories stored in the room, and now hoped to succeed at this interview if only to be in this room.

"Mister Umino, these will be your charges, Masters Itachi and Sasuke." Izumo introduced the young boys that Iruka had only read about. The elder, Itachi, was 13 and Sasuke was 7, which Iruka had researched before he came. He wanted to learn more about the boys, but knew only so much could be learned by reading.

"Welcome, Mister Umino," The boys said in unison, bowing to give him their fullest respect.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, but if I am to stay in this position, please do not call me Mister. I go by Iruka," he said bowing lightly before smiling at the brothers in hopes of gaining their trust quickly.

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other oddly before Itachi spoke for them, "We have always been instructed to call our tutors by Mister, although if you would prefer we will call you Mister Iruka instead." Iruka wanted to cringe, Mister sounded too formal to his ears, but Mister Iruka was a step in the right direction. He would just have to work with the brothers, loosen them up. Their emotionless faces struck Iruka, and he was sure he would change them.

"Izumo," a bellowing voice rang through the room, "Bring Mister Umino to me."

Iruka looked around, to decide where the voice came from. When he was finally able to pinpoint it he instantly saw the silhouetted figure that sat on a second story window ledge, wondering how he had ever missed the man in the first place.

"Itachi, take Sasuke and make yourselves scarce, you are both dismissed from lessons for the rest of the day." Iruka watched the brothers, Itachi's face showed nothing, but Sasuke's betrayed the barest hints of feeling unwanted.

Iruka forced the anger down inside himself, hoping to not lose the position before he gained it. Instead of calling out the master of the house he decided to comfort the child. He knelt down to be eye level with Sasuke. "It was very nice to meet you Sasuke, and I do hope this goes well so that we may meet again."

Iruka could tell that his words, although nothing out of the ordinary, changed Sasuke's disappointment into anticipation. He stood up, glancing at Itachi, whom he could have sworn had a smile on his face, but after a second look Iruka couldn't see a change from the stoic face he had seen from the young teen.

Itachi and Sasuke dismissed themselves properly, as Iruka would expect from their background. He turned away from the closing door and followed Izumo up the spiral staircase that stood to the side of the room.

Inching closer to the unknown, Iruka tried to make out details on the silhouetted figure, but was unable to distinguish anything with the bright sunlight filtering through the window.  
They reached the window in silence before the man spoke again, "That will be all Izumo."

Iruka watched as Izumo bowed, but he could tell there was something going unspoken between the two.

Izumo quickly disappeared, leaving Iruka with the mysterious man. The figure walked away from the backlit windowsill and stood before Iruka.

The two studied each other, Iruka looking very carefully at the man in front of him. Their heights measured about the same, though the fluffy silvery grey hair of the other man made him appear taller. There was a bandana that sunk low over his left eye, looking purposeful from it's arrangement.

Iruka stood still as he felt the single steel grey eye search him up and down. The eye paused on his long brown hair tied back into a simple ponytail, then followed down to a scar that graced his nose. It stretched from side to side, a faded scar he'd received while a young boy. After that, the eye just looked aimlessly at him, visibly displeased with his clothing, but accepting of him as a whole. Iruka made a quick movement to stand up straight as a board, as he awaited the next stage.

"What will you teach?" the man demanded in a military bark. Iruka jumped at the sound, wanting to bolt, but had promised Hiruzen that he would do what he could for the Uchiha boys.

"Reading, Writing, and Arithmetic, as requested. I do have some personal interest in drawing and piano, although from my guess the two boys would be able to teach me more than I would teach them."

The man's expression softened as did his voice, "You would be correct in that statement, that would be thanks to their mother." He paused circling around Iruka, Iruka watched through the corner of his eyes, waiting for the next inquiry.

With less force the man continued, "Why did you apply for this position?"

"I was requested to by my previous employer. He felt that between my previous position, my education, and my own personal experiences that I would be a good fit with the needs of these boys."

"Who are 'these boys'?"

Iruka thought back to the reports he read before applying, "The two boys are Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Sons of Fuguto Uchiha, whom recently passed away, leaving the boys orphaned, their mother having passed earlier in the same year. They now stand with their family's fortune and father's company on their young shoulders."

"Unfortunately true, try one a little more difficult. Who am I?" He asked with a sly smile.

Iruka was intrigued by the question, wanting to tell the man what he really thought, but decided to hold back listing only the facts he was relatively certain of. "You, I was not told any information on you. You are Itachi and Sasuke's guardian, regent to Itachi until he is of age to take over the Uchiha company." He paused for a moment before adding in a glimpse of his own personality. "Was there something you want me to know about you?" Iruka asked innocently.

There was a challenge set when Iruka and the man's eyes met.

"You should know Sasuke personifies a cat, loving you one moment and hating you the next. Itachi is more intelligent than you will ever be, and never let yourself be fooled otherwise." Iruka looked at him waiting to see where this was leading. "None of that has anything to do with me, just a few tips to keep in mind."

The two stood in silence as the man continued to study Iruka once again. He stood face to face with Iruka and glared at him with the singular cold eye.

"You... Pass."

Iruka waited, processing whether the man was insane or serious.

"For your information, I am Kakashi Hatake, and this is my home. You will do everything that you can to take care of and teach those boys for their future, but I will not hesitate to find a replacement if you fall down on the job. Everyone in the house calls me Master Hatake, although I heard your distaste for the formal titles, I suppose then that leaves it up to you to find a suitable replacement title if you wish to call me something else." Kakashi quirked his eyebrow for Iruka, who held his tongue and gave only a lopsided smile that spoke for him. "I have business to return to now, and I shall call on Izumo to get you settled into your room on my way out."

Kakashi walked away from Iruka, down the spiraled stairs to exit the room. Iruka watched as he stopped just before exiting to tell Iruka one thing more. "On a general basis it will be up to you to eat as necessary, either with the rest of the staff or by the kindness of the cooks, but for this evening you are welcome to eat with Itachi, Sasuke, and myself. My treat as a welcome to the house." Kakashi disappeared from sight in an instant, leaving Iruka once again baffled by the man.

Iruka found his way back to the first floor, repeating to himself what Kakashi had said, working out whether he was being generous, or if it was more like giving a backhanded compliment.  
Before Iruka made it to the door two heads popped into the room to greet him.

"Congratulation, Mister Iruka," Izumo replied a genuine smile on his face.

"Thank you," Iruka smiled in return, waiting to see if he would be introduced to the new face or if he would be needing to introduce himself.

"Very true Iruka," Izumo said as if reading Iruka's mind, "This is Kotetsu, he also works as a butler here, while I tend to doors, he has the pleasure of waiting on Itachi and Sasuke's every whim. When you have the chance to know them better, I am certain you will agree that he has the better end of the bargain."

Iruka held his hand out to shake, which was grabbed enthusiastically.

"When Izumo mentioned that there was a new tutor being interviewed I was not expecting good news, congratulations on proving us wrong." Kotetsu said just as enthusiastically as his hand shake.

And there was the true backhanded complement of the day, did he really look as if he would leave so easily?

"That was rude Kotetsu. Ignore him Iruka, it is time for us to show you a tour of the place as well as where you will be staying." Izumo led the way out of the library starting to point out every nook and cranny of the house. Iruka knew his memory was better than most, but for now he made sure to only remember the most important.

The kitchen and dinning room were a top priority on that list, as well as the brief hand wave in the direction of Master Hatake's room and the pair that the Uchiha brothers resided in.

On the final leg of the minimal tour, Iruka was intrigued by one more room than he expected. The shared room of Izumo and Kotetsu, although not uncommon for staff to share a room, the two swore that they hated the other as a roommate, and Iruka could tell that they weren't quite telling the whole truth. Only a hallway away they finally reached Iruka's room.

He felt it was almost isolated from the rest of the rooms, but ignored that feeling on account of him always wanting a place to be alone.

They bid him farewell, offering the information that dinner with Master Hatake was always at 7 o'clock sharp. Iruka thanked them for the tour and their infinite knowledge, before turning to his room to inspect it fully.

It looked completely unused, clean, but unused. He had always been one for making places homey and the first step was to open the curtains, to let in sunlight, quickly followed by opening the windows behind them to air out the stale room. Iruka moved a few furniture pieces around to make the room seem just a small bit more comfy. It didn't do much, but Iruka knew it was his.

He gave the room one more approving look before he looked down at the enticing bed. His previous evening sleep had consisted of a very broken sleep in a moving carriage, every bump waking him up, it was a wonder he was still awake as it was. Iruka lay down on the bed, quickly falling into a deep sleep.


	2. New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka meets Naruto, and gets the chance to learn more about the Uchiha boys he'll be teaching.

The creek of a door reached Iruka through his sleep. He blinked open his eyes, noticing a pair of pure blue eyes staring at him just over the edge of the bed.

Iruka watched back smiling, the sight made him a little homesick.

"Hello," Iruka invited to his guest. The eyes rose, allowing Iruka to see the small boy's whole face. The blonde mop of hair was short, but seemed to jut out from all angles, the bright blue eyes that he'd seen before were large and expressive, his face was just a little rounded showing the end of his baby fat years, and three small whisker like marks graced each cheek.

When he got no response, Iruka went on ahead speaking, "My name is Iruka, will you tell me your name?"

The boy paused, biting his lip, but Iruka watched the expressive eyes knowing the boy was excited to talk to him.

"Naruto, my name is Naruto!" His voice louder than Iruka expected. Iruka figured it was louder than Naruto expected too when his hand flew to his mouth to cover the sound.

There was a sound down the hallway that Iruka could have sworn was the boy's name again.

Naruto looked sharply at the door, "sorry to bother you Iruka, I did not know anyone was in here, I have to go now." He barely turned to bow Iruka a goodbye before running out the door.

Iruka couldn't help but smile at the happy boy, noticing another small figure walking briskly up to his door. His eyes met those of Sasuke's, which seemed paralyzed when he realized that Iruka was there.

"Mister Iruka." He bowed, turning and disappearing as quickly as he came.

Iruka was glad to see that the young master had someone about his age to play with. It surprised him to notice what Kakashi had mentioned to him earlier, Sasuke personifies a cat, and there he was, playing with a toy, but pretending not to care about it when someone noticed, as if he was too dignified to play.

The light filtering into his room was diminishing, leading Iruka to wonder how long it had been since he fell asleep. He shut the windows and the curtains to keep the room at a stable temperature. Iruka took a few minutes out to put his few possessions away before venturing toward the dinning room to be on time for dinner.

He walked by the dinning room watching the wait staff setting up the table. Iruka continued past it until he reached the main hallway, sure that he had seen a grandfather clock sitting out. Choosing to go right he walked down to the end of the corridor. He looked to both sides before giving up and turning right back around. The hallway seemed much longer as he walked back towards the dinning room. He noticed a figure in the middle of the coridor standing there as if waiting for him.

"My, my Mister Iruka are you lost?" The sly voice said.

"Lost?!" Iruka responded incredulous. "I am not lost, I was looking for where a clock was. The hours here are a bit different from my home."

Kakashi pointed behind him, "The clock for which we take time from is that direction. Since you are with me though no worries, I can escort you to dinner if you desire."

Iruka blushed slightly, "I am still not lost, just perhaps a bad judge of...direction. Is dinner that soon?" Iruka questioned as he turned with Kakashi back towards that dinning room.

"Ohh it is past time for dinner," Kakashi replied, Iruka still unsure of what to think of this man.

When they entered the dinning hall, Itachi and Sasuke were seated to the right side of the table waiting for them.

Kakashi invited Iruka to sit to his left side as he sat at the head. The table stretched on through the room, but they sat at the one end, just barely spread out over a quarter of its length.

As they were served the first course Itachi was the first to speak up, "I am glad that you have filled the tutor position Mister Iruka, my suggestion for the future though is to not let Kakashi tell the time for you, he is notoriously late to everything."

Iruka looked at Kakashi suspicious, "Were we that late?"

"Actually more on time than I am usually, you might be a bad influence on me Mister Iruka." Kakashi winked with his singular eye, not convincing Iruka very well of his sincerity.

They sat silent, the crunch of food the only sound echoing through the room.  
Iruka wondered if this was how all of their meals went, a few remarks at the beginning, and silence for the rest of the meal. He was ready to turn their whole lives and routines upside down.

"Itachi, what have you been learning about recently?" Iruka asked catching the young teen in the middle of a bite.

Itachi looked puzzled for a moment as he swallowed his food. Taking a deep breath he regained his composure. "It has been mostly self study recently, I have chosen to read information on the Greeks, consisting of history, mathmatics, and a few classic plays."

"Really?" Iruka had never taught someone who enjoyed the Ancient Greek history before, and it was even rarer to find a boy of his age that chose to read plays. "Are you fond of Shakespeare?" He asked curiously.

Itachi pushed around his food a little. "I would not call myself fond. The only play I read of his did not entice me to read more."

Iruka was sure his disappointment was obvious, trying to change to curiosity. "Which play did you read?"

"It was titled Coriolanus." Iruka's eyes widening as he heard the title from Itachi's lips.

Coriolanus was not a good choice of play for anyone just starting Shakespeare let alone a 13 year old, even if he was extraordinarily intelligent.

"I think you should give him another chance, and perhaps let me suggest something for you this time."

"What would you suggest for him?" Kakashi interrupted.

Iruka looked at Kakashi trying to hide his guilt for forgetting the other two members of the table.

"It would depend on his likes," Iruka stated before turning back to Itachi, "what do you like in a story? War, death, comedy, revenge, romance, history, fantasy?" he waited, "Shakespeare has a bit of everything you just have to find the right play to start with."

While Itachi contemplated the question, Iruka tried to include Sasuke in the conversation as well. "What have you been studying then Sasuke?"

His face contorted, first with knitted brows and a deep frown, upset about being forgotten for his brother, then uncertainty, as if he hadn't retained his learning.

"History, and some reading," he replied in short.

"Who's history would that be?" Iruka continued, hoping to elicit a longer answer.

"Our own."

Iruka ground his teeth in frustration. "What is your favorite book?" he tried.

"A Study in Scarlet," his eyes grew a little wider.

"Do you like mysteries?" Iruka smiled.

Sasuke nodded fervently, "I love them, and Sherlock is very intelligent."

"I do believe that the author is writing another story with the characters."

"He is?" Iruka was happy to see Sasuke's eyes light up.

Iruka nodded, "We can read it together when it comes out, if you would like."

"I really would," Sasuke said smiling for Iruka.

"Itachi, did you decide on what you would like to try for your next play?" Iruka turned back to the boy.

"I will go with Comedy and Fantasy," Itachi decided.

"Glad you chose those!" Iruka surprised the others, but he really was happy, "There are two that fit the fantasy best, but one has always been my favorite. I believe it will also fit your Greek theme well, although the comedies can be placed in any time frame this one was intended to be placed in Ancient Greece." Iruka paused, unable to help the grin from his face as Itachi's face telegraphed his displeasure for being made to wait. "A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"I will look at it," Itachi said, Iruka frowned to see the stoic look return to the young teen's face.

Itachi stood up from his seat about to walk away, Sasuke imitating his moves, when Kakashi spoke up. "Boys," Kakashi warned.

"How rude of us, thank you for the dinner conversation Mister Iruka, have a pleasant evening and we will see you in the morning for our lessons. Good Evening, Kakashi."

"Evening Mister Iruka, Kakashi," Sasuke followed in suit, both young boys disappearing from the room quickly.

"How do you get them to call you informally?" Iruka asked, sure he was staring to sound desperate.

Kakashi's laugh was light, Iruka wasn't even sure if the man was laughing at him, or just at the way he reacted.

"You cannot use my story to help unfortunately. I was a long time friend of the family before I took the boys in. I guess they have seen me as an uncle most of their lives."

Iruka slumped down on the table, "You're right that does nothing to help me."

When he sat back up he felt Kakashi watching him carefully.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Kakashi seemed to be baffled by Iruka.

To Iruka it seemed simple, but he could only guess that was precisely why it confused Kakashi so.

"My previous employment was as a teacher and caretaker at an orphanage. It was actually the one I grew up in." It wasn't something he shared often, less because he disliked talking about it and more because people often felt pity for him. "Believe me, my experience was nothing similar to the stories that are told. It started small, and we were all like family, and it still is. All the children have become siblings to me, and I could never even imagine one of them trying to call me Mister Umino. To them it has always been Iruka, I guess in a way, similar to Itachi and Sasuke always calling you without any title."

Iruka smiled a sadness filling his eyes, "I just want to make sure they are comfortable with me. It is hard enough loosing both parents, and without some consistency in life, you never know how someone will turn out."

"You could not be more right," Kakashi response was instant, Iruka curious as ever about the man.

"Considering your story, may I call you Iruka?" Kakashi asked in earnest, "I cannot help you much with Sasuke and Itachi, although I understand your feelings and this is my gesture of that."  
Iruka thought that maybe Kakashi wasn't quite as insane as he seemed, somewhere his story and feelings had struck the man.

"I would like that. What then, may I call you?" Iruka hoped to hear a more favorable answer than this morning.

"As I told you that is for you to decide." Kakashi got up from the table preparing to leave for the evening.

"Kakashi!" Iruka blurted out. He almost wished he could take it back, but he knew that he needed to be sure in all of his actions in this new household. He had to prove he would be able to help the Uchiha brothers. "Would it be acceptable for me to simply call you Kakashi?" he turned toward Kakashi waiting to be denied.

"Of course," Kakashi replied with a goofy smile, Iruka watched as it softened into a genuine smile, "I would like that very much. Have a good night, Iruka."

"Good night, Kakashi," he bowed watching Kakashi disappear.

Iruka was elated at how well the dinner went, when it had started he had not expected the boys to reply to him.

He wandered back to his room, unable to wait for the next day to begin.


	3. Beginning the Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life around the house begins for Iruka, as he tries to piece together how he fits into the routines of the people in it.

Iruka felt a jolt, he felt as if no time had passed, yet the light filtering in through the open windows told him otherwise.

"Mister Iruka...Mister Iruka, I think you need to wake up." He could recognize the voice, but he couldn't will his eyes to open. 

"Naruto?" He could hear his own raspy voice, cracking open a single eye to determine if he was right.

Next to his bed, the same as last night, the small boy stood, brow creased with worry.

The sight made Iruka want to jump up and comfort the child. Though he held back, waiting to see what Naruto seemed to be upset by.

"I think you are running late Mister Iruka."

"Why do you keep calling me Mister Iruka, I told you yesterday I go by Iruka."

"It's what Sasuke and 'Tachi call you?" Naruto responded confused, not understanding what was wrong with the name.

"Well, Naruto I do not want them calling me by that title either. It must not be too late Naruto, the sun isn't high enough."

Iruka heard a knock at the door as Kotetsu walked in.

"Iruka, you should get up if yo- Hey! What are you doing in here you little brat!" Kotetsu's drastic reaction, frightened Naruto. The small boy wailed as he ran from the room, not letting Iruka smooth it over.

"Kotetsu why would you do that to Naruto!" Iruka demanded.

"He is a menace! Not one person has been able to control Naruto," Kotetsu seethed, "this may only be your second day here Iruka, but that child is not a welcome sight around this house."

"What about his parents?" Iruka asked.

"He has none, I still have yet to understand why Master Hatake keeps Naruto in this home. He shows the most displeasure in Naruto's presence, and yet Naruto has been in this house longer than most all of the staff."

"Even the treatment here is better than an orphanage to Naruto," Iruka mumbled, before changing his approach, "Kotetsu, he is only a child, please do not yell at him simply because someone else doesn't like him. Give me a chance to get him under control, he seemed to like me," he paused, "that may not be true after this morning though."

Kotetsu frowned, his face twitching into a relenting smile, "I will try to let you handle Naruto for now, he is a handful, and do not be fooled by his grin. In less than a day you have already made a change in the young Uchihas' and if you can do that, maybe taming Naruto is within your grasp as well."

"That's reassuring," Iruka chuckled.

Iruka watched Kotetsu jump, "What I came in here to tell you...you probably want to be up around this time every morning. Breakfast is served for staff at seven, after the first serving it ends up your responsibility to feed yourself. Lessons by you are scheduled from nine until four. It is currently a quarter to eight." Kotetsu was quiet while Iruka processed and memorized the scheduling before extending a small offer, "Izumo and I are willing to wake you up before breakfast for the next week if that would help you adjust to the household schedule."

"I would appreciate that very much, thank you Kotetsu."

Kotetsu gave a slight nod of acknowledgement before he turned out of the room.

Iruka found himself utterly confused by this household, stoic children, an odd master, and a hated child, what else was he set to encounter.

~~~

Iruka wandered to the kitchen finding that the dining area was completely emptied, remembering Kakashi's note that any meals outside of the normal schedule would be at the kitchen staff's discression. 

He talked with the girls in the kitchen who were more than happy to feed him, although he had to reassure them that he had had enough to eat as they continued to try and give him more. Politely excusing himself from the room he retraced his steps from the previous evening to find his way back to the library. It wasn't easy to find his way through this house, but if he were to stay long enough he would have every room memorized.

When he entered the library he was greeted by his students, "Good morning Mister Iruka," the two said in unison as they had with their first greeting. Iruka smiled returning the words.

His eyes lit up as he noticed the book that Itachi held in his hands, a small collection of Shakespeare's comedies. "Are you enjoying it?" he asked hoping to hear a better response than the previous evening.

Itachi looked down at his book, before returning his gaze to Iruka, "It is more enjoyable than the previous one. I do, however, feel as if I am not quite understanding everything that the characters are talking about."

Iruka's hand shot to his mouth, feeling the heat of his cheeks as they reddened in realization. "Those may have to wait for a few years, we will have to see if we can find another one with a few less insinuations for next time."

He watched as the realization hit Itachi, his eyes widening, but his face otherwise showing nothing. Iruka cleared his throat to pull Sasuke's attention to him, the young boy confused by the conversation he did not quite understand.

"I know we discussed your previous education last evening, but for today I will have you go through this study material for me. It will give me an insight to your current knowledge, and where I should start."  
He handed off two small piles of paper that he had created for each boy individually.

As he waited for them to go through their work Iruka decided to wander the library. It was a huge place and he was hoping to learn enough about it so that he could actually enjoy his time in the room.

He left the boys to work on their own not having to worry about them overlooking each others work. Not only had he given them separate work, but they would never be the type to cheat to get ahead, they were both too proud.

Up the spiral staircase Iruka found himself very much in the same spot that he had met Kakashi the previous day. The man that held many faces, the Master, a joker, and the true one that Iruka had yet to see. Around this spot was a set of books that he had never seen before, they had a garish orange color to them and they were hand bound, a rare set of books. When Iruka pulled one off the shelf and opened it up he noticed that it was all hand written, not just a rare set of books, but one of a kind, and completely personalized from the note on the inside cover.

To Kakashi my loyal reader, to the fan I never knew I had until now. Enjoy this story written for you.

Iruka opened the book to its first page starting to read the story, finding that it was not a story he was expecting to read. It got explicit right away and he was unsure whether he should put it away, or if his curiosity would win out to continue reading the story that he knew he would never find again.

When his brain decided to remind him that there were young children downstairs from him, he knew he had to put it down.

Iruka first felt the hot breath, then the deep voice in his ear, "Is that a story you find pleasure in reading?" 

He bit his tongue to stop the weak yelp the would have otherwise left his mouth. His cheeks heated in embarrassment from both being caught reading such a book, and in the leading question that followed the discovery.

"I doubt I would use the word pleasure. Though the thought of reading a book that I have never see before did get the better of my judgement," Iruka said calmer than he felt, afraid to face Kakashi with a face that didn't match his voice.

Pale hands reached around Iruka to grab the book from his hand. He felt the cold digits brush against his as he let the book slide from his grip.

"As I assume you read, it was written just for me," Kakashi said, Iruka hearing the pages flip in the other mans hands. "There was a family friend that wrote this, I had come across an old book of his and every time I saw him I asked for more. After many years of him exploring the continent he came here for a visit and handed this book to me. Ever since, when he visits he always brings a new book for me. I know that he often comes back just to hand the books off to me. When I finish the story there is smeared ink on my hand, as if the ink was still wet from being written."

"That is amazing of him, to write these just for you," Iruka was caught up in the story, no longer feeling the pang of embarrassment, "although that would make them a lot more personal, I am sorry, I will avoid picking them up again." Iruka turned to face Kakashi to make his apology more sincere.

Kakashi's face showed nothing, but Iruka swore he was bring laughed at.

"Please do not feel bad, you are welcome to anything in this library, as long as you treat them well." Kakashi's voice was soft as he held the book out for Iruka to take back. Iruka reached for the book, their hands overlapping as he tried to take ownership back. Kakashi did not to let go however, keeping Iruka waiting as they looked each other in the eye, Iruka waiting for the singlular uncovered eye to tell him something more.

The change in Kakashi's face was instantaneous, changing from matching the kind words, to poking fun at Iruka once again, "I would warn you though that this set of stories are not your typical fare, I am sure you discovered that before I interrupted your reading."

Iruka's blush flared up again, "You were watching me read it?" he ask mortified, the books were well loved from the wear on the binding, and from what he had read just on the first few pages, it was unforgettable, he wondered if Kakashi knew exactly when to interrupt to get the best reaction from him.

"Mister Iruka?"

Iruka jumped dropping his hand from the book letting Kakashi keep it, no longer feeling the desire to read any more of it.

"Yes Itachi?" Iruka replied smiling down at the boy, hoping that he could play this off well enough. It bothered him that he had been so preoccupied with Kakashi and the book that he had not heard Itachi walk up the stairs and next to them. He had always been very alert to his surroundings, but the occupants of this house seemed to fall under his radar when it came to their movement.

"I am finished with your evaluation questions, is there anything you would like me to work on now?" He asked eyes darting between the two men as he handed over his papers.

Iruka wondered how much the boy had seen in his and Kakashi's interaction before he spoke up.

"You're welcome to finish up your play while I go through this and we wait for Sasuke to finish his as well."

"Of course Mister Iruka," Itachi bowed in response and walked away.

Iruka watched Itachi until he got down the stairs, "I should get back to the boys, thank you for the offer to read anything in this library, I am sure I will read everything I can get my hands on." He bowed lightly, excusing himself to return to his job.

~~~

Iruka's amazement with the Uchiha's seemed to only grow. It was no surprise that Itachi's assessment was flawless, but Sasuke's was near perfect as well. Both we well above the expected education level of other children their age, and their penmanship was better than Iruka's own.

He had just finished with their lessons for the evening, leaving them to their nightly routine, which he had discovered consisted of dinner then more lessons with Kakashi on business related studies.

When Iruka opened the door to his room he noticed a mass laying in his bed. The distinctive bright blond hair was the only thing he could make out in the dark room. Lighting up the room with the lamp on his nightstand he saw that it was Naruto sound asleep on top of the covers.

Iruka lowered his weight to the bed as to not wake Naruto. His hand naturally found its way to the blond mop of hair, smoothing it out as the boy continued to sleep. Naruto mumbled something in his sleep, his eyes opening just a sliver. The blue eyes blinked a few times before they shot open in realization. Naruto jumped, falling off the backside of the bed in his surprise.

"Mis..Iruka. I'm sorry I should not have been sleeping in your bed. I was waiting for you and then it got dark, I don't remember anything past that," Naruto said bowing his head in apology.

"I am not angry Naruto, if you need to sleep here it is okay with me," he smiled at the boy who's smile grew back to its natural state. "Why were you waiting for me?"

"I wanted to apologize for my rudeness this morning. I did not try to be a bother to you, I just wanted to make sure you were not late."

Iruka laughed at the boy, "Why would you think that you bothered me? I really should be saying thank you for waking me up."

Naruto scrunched his face, "I am a bother to everyone though, they tell me so."

"I do not believe that Naruto, you have been very kind to me so far and I thank you for your help this morning."

Iruka watched the thought work its way through Naruto's head, it was something that seemed to be unusual to the child, but it also seemed to brighten his mood.

"Can I help you in any other way Iruka?" Naruto asked, excitement gleaming in his bright blue eyes.

"It is 'may I help you' and would you be able to tell me when dinner is?" Iruka corrected without thinking, knowing that he was starting to get hungry and it was something Naruto would probably be able to answer.

"Dinner is always after Master Kakashi and 'tachi and Sasuke have eaten. I think eight o'clock."

"That isn't too far off, would you like to join me for Dinner?"

Iruka watched as Naruto started to fidget. "I don't think I should…" 

"Why is that?"

"If you are seen with me, no one will like you any more."

"I do not care about them, I want to have dinner with you."

Naruto's eyes grew wide with Iruka's statement. It was almost too much pain for Iruka to bare. He had grown up with so many boys that shared Naruto's feelings of wanting to fit in, but never being given a chance. Unwanted. He knew that it was going to be a long process to change that feeling that Naruto had.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure, Naruto," Iruka smiled for the boy. He held out his hand and waited for Naruto to take it.

Naruto hesitated again, and Iruka was patient enough to leave his hand until he felt Naruto's smaller one grasp onto his. As they started down the hallway Iruka could feel Naruto grip him tighter, afraid that he would change his mind.

When they reached the staff dinning room, Iruka looked around finding how much it resembled the dinning hall at the orphanage. There were a number of shorter tables, all lined up to make the most use of the space they were given. He was surprised at how many of the staff members were staring at him with Naruto by his side. Getting the feeling that they were unwelcome Iruka found a space at an empty table. Even if he alienated everyone in this room he knew that it was worth it for Naruto.

Iruka could tell the atmosphere of the room was not at a usual level, it was far too quite for a dinning room with this many staff members. He couldn't let it get the better of him, and started to serve Naruto and himself.

"Did you want some of the mashed potatoes?" Iruka asked with a spoonful ready to put onto Naruto's plate.

Naruto nodded to him. Iruka watched as Naruto's gaze never left his plate, as he tried to become invisible to everyone in the room.

"Naruto, do you help around the house?" Iruka tried to find something to talk about with Naruto.

Shaking his head, Naruto continued his silence.

Iruka sighed, this was going to be longer process than he thought.

They ate in silence, which seemed to ease the rest of the room back into their conversations, but frustrated Iruka. He had to find something that Naruto would talk about.

Their meal continued with nothing more spoken between them, even the walk back to Iruka's room was quite.

"Naruto, why did you avoid my questions in the dinning room?" Iruka asked sitting down on his bed next to Naruto.

"Because I get yelled at when I talk to anyone."

Iruka pursed his lips, taking in a few breaths while he thought about his options. He grabbed Naruto and laid down on the bed.

They looked each other in the eyes, "I will change that. We are going to make people want you here."

Naruto's face lit up, "Can you really do that?"

"I'm going to do everything I can."

"You are very kind Iruka."

"You are too, we just have to show other people that."

Iruka could feel himself starting to drift off, "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Naruto nodded his head with excitement, bringing back the smile that made Iruka want to do anything for the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've yet to write anything new so chapters will be slowing down. Life's a little crazy at the moment, but I have one more chapter already written so I hope to have that out in about 2 weeks for you, and hopefully by then I'll be able to be more consistent.


	4. Just a little gloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life isn't always sunshine around the house.

Iruka was woken up once again to Naruto trying to shake him awake.

"You are not easy to wake up Iruka…" Naruto pouted.

Iruka groaned wanting to go back to sleep, but Naruto's constant shaking stopped him. They both got up and ready for the day, heading off to the dinning hall for breakfast.

There were less people in the room this morning although that didn’t make them any less aghast that Iruka would bring Naruto in to eat with them. Iruka ground his teeth together and sat down again at a table where they could be alone.

"What do you do during the day Naruto?" Iruka stoked the conversation.

"Nothing…" Naruto stirred his porridge without taking a bite.

"Do you help out around the estate?"

"No, nobody trusts me to help out."

"That must lead to very dull days."

Naruto nodded at Iruka. Iruka watched the boy take a spoonful of his breakfast, worried about how to fix the problem.

"Hey!" Iruka was caught off guard by the friendly greeting from a man standing near their table.

"Ohh, Hello," Iruka responded with a smile.

"May I sit with you?"

"Of course."

The man sat down next to Naruto. He gave a small shove to the boy that Iruka wasn't too pleased to see.

"My name is Mizuki, I haven't seen you around before, I was hoping to get your name."

"My name is Iruka, I recently took up the post of tutor to the Uchiha siblings," Iruka held out a hand to shake with Mizuki.

"That must be a tough job, I know there were around 7 tutors before you arrived."

Iruka forced a grin, "I heard the same thing. I plan to be around for longer than the others."

"I'm sure that they will appreciate someone who seems so confident in his job."

After hearing the backhanded compliment from Mizuki, Iruka was starting to feel his presence was worse than being alone with Naruto. Iruka glanced at Naruto, noticing that the boy seemed very uncomfortable with the addition to their group.

"Well Mizuki, It was a pleasure to meet you, but I do think we will have to be on our way." Iruka said taking a last bite from his breakfast.

He got up and motioned for Naruto to follow him, giving a brief wave to Mizuki before walking out of the room.

Walking through the halls Naruto stayed at his side until they reached the library doors.

"I'm not welcome in there," Naruto took a step back from the doors.

Iruka smiled for the boy, "Is there anyone that you can help out today?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Okay, why don't you go enjoy the day outside in the sun? I will join you when we get done with the lesson."

Iruka watched as Naruto walked tentatively for the doors that would lead him outside, before turning back to the library where he would begin his lessons with Itachi and Sasuke.

\---

The next morning when Iruka sat down with Naruto he was glad to see that Mizuki was already occupying a table, and was unlikely to switch over to theirs. He sat with Naruto feeling the gloom of the day. Neither of them felt like doing much, but work had to go on whether they liked it or not. Iruka was slow to notice the movement as someone sat down across from them while they were eating.

"Iruka, are you feeling okay?" Izumo asked as he started to serve himself.

"Yes," Iruka replied not showing much effort.

"That was not very convincing…"

Iruka looked up to meet Izumo's eyes, "I guess it wasn't. There is just something about the gloomy weather that brings down my energy."

"It looks as if you and Naruto share that trait." Iruka looked to his side where Naruto was merely playing with his food rather than eating it. Iruka slid his hand down Naruto's fluff of hair, letting out a sigh.

"I will have to get on to the library, will you be okay Naruto?" Iruka asked. The bright blue eyes turned up to look at him, and Naruto gave him a nod before focusing back on his uneaten meal.

Iruka got up and leaned over to Izumo, "Will you please keep an eye on Naruto. I am a little worried that he is getting ill."

Pulling away, Iruka caught the fade of a grimace from Izumo, but the man still nodded and accepted Iruka's request.

"Thank you," Iruka said giving the other man a bow before he started towards the library for his lesson.

The lesson with the Uchiha brothers was a simple day, spending most of it on learning new vocabulary and using each new word in their writing. Iruka was sure that the pair could tell something was off, though as the proper Uchiha's as they were, they acted as if nothing had changed.

When the lesson was over, Iruka decided to explore the library instead of returning to his room. He hadn't taken the opportunity to explore since his first day teaching and was eager to learn what stories it held. While the weather was not opportune for working, it was the perfect reading weather. Up the spiral staircase Iruka went, taking the journey all the way to the far end of the second floor. He scanned the wall of books not sure where to start his afternoon. Pulling a book he had not yet read off the shelf Iruka found a bay window nearby to sit and read at.

He looked down at the book in his hands The Mayor of Casterbridge written by Thomas Hardy. He had heard of the Author previously, but had not had the chance to read any of his books.

Pulling open the book Iruka started to read through the tale of loss, not stopping until he had finished. Iruka closed the book and looked out to the darkened sky. He'd been completely engrossed by the novel that he hadn't realized how late it had become. When he got up to put the novel back in it's place he heard Kakashi's voice echoing through the room.

Iruka made his way back towards the door and saw Kakashi teaching Itachi and Sasuke about the trading routes that were vital to their company. He watched unnoticed for a few moments, until finally locking eyes with Kakashi. He noticed the intrigued look Kakashi gave him before continuing back on his lesson with the boys. Iruka started to feel unwelcome in the room, though knew that his only way out was far more distracting. He would have to walk right past the evening lesson to get to the only door. Deciding to go for it, Iruka took the first step towards the door by descending the stairs. Iruka knew he couldn't move silently, but took his time to reduce the noise and distraction that rushing would have caused.

Once on the ground Iruka's eyes drifted to Kakashi, their eyes meeting once again. He felt Kakashi's stare telling him to stay exactly where he was. Kakashi gave instructions to his charges, leaving them to work on their own as he closed the distance between Iruka and himself.

"Good evening Iruka," he greeted, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence here?"

Iruka smiled, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. Whether Kakashi was being sincere or not, Iruka enjoyed his presence. "The Mayor of Casterbridge."

Kakashi looked at him with a slight grin, and questioning eyebrows. "And who might that be?"

"Not a person," Iruka explained, "A recent novel of Thomas Hardy that I came across this afternoon. I started reading, and I usually do not stop in the middle of a story."

"Very interesting. Did you enjoy the novel?"

Iruka had to think about the question for a moment, "I am not sure that enjoy would be the proper term. It was an intriguing and well written piece of literature…but the characters had very unpleasant lives. Not a novel to cheer someone up with."

"I will take your word for it. Now I must get back to my lesson. You are welcome to stay if you wish to."

"Thank you," Iruka nodded and bowed. He debated on the offer for a moment, deciding that he should retire to his room.

On his way back Iruka stopped by the kitchen to see what he could manage to grab for food since he had missed the evening meal. With a roll in his hand he started back to his room. Before he reached his door he was caught by Izumo who seemed concerned with something.

"Is everything okay?" Iruka asked.

"Naruto is ill, you were right to worry about him."

"Why didn't you come get me sooner? Where is he?" Iruka questioned worried for the young boy's health.

"Follow me," Izumo directed Iruka to Naruto's room, "I didn't come to get you since you have a job to fulfill, and when you didn't arrive for dinner I wasn’t sure where to find you."

Iruka wasn't pleased with Izumo's answer, although he was sure that it the expectation of any employee in the house. When they entered the room Iruka was surprised to see the large room all to Naruto. There was a large bed on the far side of the room that looked as if it had not been touched in years. In contrast Naruto slept in the corner near the door in a bed that he was likely to outgrow within a year or two. Iruka wanted to know more about the odd set up, but was far more concerned by Naruto shivering in his bed.

Iruka got closer to the boy, feeling the heat radiating from him as he tried to crawl deeper into his sheets.

"Do you need anything before I leave?" Izumo asked from the doorway.

"If you could, I would appreciate a cloth and some cool water," Iruka watched Izumo nod, "I'll be taking him back to my room."

Iruka picked up the boy in his bundle of blankets and brought him through the hallways to his room. While Iruka settled the boy into his bed Izumo came back delivering the items, before excusing himself. Iruka poured some of the water into a glass he had near his bed, and then soaked the cloth before ringing out the excess. He gently placed the cloth on Naruto's forehead and pushed Naruto into a seated position.

"Naruto…" Iruka called softly to the boy, "Naruto, I need you to drink some water."

He could hear Naruto whine at him, as he followed Iruka's instructions. Drinking slowly from the glass, Iruka watched until the boy had swallowed the water in his mouth. Iruka took the glass away and laid Naruto back down on the bed. Tucking the boy in as comfortable as he could, Iruka sat down on his bed letting Naruto use his legs as a pillow.

"Go to sleep, I am sure you will feel better soon." Iruka smoothed down Naruto's hair as he waited for the boy to fall asleep, and followed him into slumber.

~~~

When Iruka woke up he could feel the pain in his neck and back from sleeping upright. He still had Naruto sleeping on his legs, so he avoiding making quick movements as he checked the boy's temperature.

While Naruto was still warm to the touch, he was much closer to his normal temperature. Iruka turned Naruto over onto the pillow and worked his way out of the bed without waking the young boy.

He pulled the cloth away and cooled it down again before pressing it back to Naruto's forehead. Iruka slipped out of the room to get some food for himself and Naruto. Preparing two servings of porridge for them, Iruka left the dinning room as quickly as he had entered, not entertaining anyone's questions as he made his way back to his room.

When he got there, he placed the bowls down and went to Naruto softly shaking him to wake up from sleep.

"I have some food for you, I am sure you are hungry."

Naruto stirred, whining at the brightness of the sun that leaked through the curtains.

When he sat up he was greeted with a bowl, and the pair sat in silence eating their meal.

"I'm all better Iruka, I promise," Naruto pleaded with the tutor to be let up from the bed since he had finished his food.

"No, Naruto," Iruka was stern when it came to illness. "Lay back down and sleep for today. Overexerting yourself will only make the illness come back. Do you want to be sick again?"

Iruka watched as Naruto scrunched up his face and crossed his arms in protest.

"I don't want to!"

"Too bad. Go back to sleep."

Their argument wasn't getting far when there was a knock at the door.

"Iruka?" Kotetsu's voice called through the door.

Iruka watched as the playful pout on Naruto's face turned sour as he hid himself under the covers. After witnessing it himself, Iruka knew their relationship was not the best.

"Yes?" Iruka asked as he opened the door for the butler.

"Your presence is required at the library for your daily lesson with the Uchihas. Master Hatake has asked that I retrieve you since it is after the usual lesson time," Kotetsu straightened himself as he delivered the message in his most formal presentation.

"I am not going today."

"Iruka you know you can't be truant from these lessons," Kotetsu protested, dropping the formal speech.

"Naruto is ill, and I have to take care of him," Iruka replied concerned that the lessons of the Uchihas would be more important that Naruto's health.

"You have to give your lesson."

"No." Iruka wasn't going to be moved on this point. He knew how to help children get better after an illness, and letting them run around freely was not the way. Without him staying with Naruto, the boy was sure to run around and get himself sick again.

The two men stared at each other, waiting for the other to cave.

"Okay, I will stay and watch him while you have your lesson." To Iruka's surprise Kotetsu caved first.

"Are you able to skip your duties to watch him?" Iruka asked concerned.

"If the Uchiha brothers are in your lesson, they will not have much need for me."

"Are you sure? You don’t usually get along with Naruto," Iruka voiced his true concern.

"I may find him to be a brat, but doesn't mean that someone shouldn't take care of him when he is sick," Iruka watched a hint of a smile grace Kotetsu's face, "Though you must come back as soon as your lessons are over, if you want to ensure he is still in one piece."

Iruka smiled back at Kotetsu, before giving him a light pat on his shoulder and heading out the door.

"Naruto, if you do not behave you know exactly how much trouble you will be in when I get back," Iruka threatened as he walked away from the sulking boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I started a new job so I've been a little busy setting up, but I hope it'll mean I have more time to write soon.
> 
> Thanks as always for reading!


	5. Unconventional methods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka wants to treat the Uchiha's as normal boys, but it's not easy when they've been taught to be perfect young men.

Days passed and Naruto grew better. Iruka fought off a small cold, but was glad to see that it hadn't passed onto his other charges.

As the gloom gave way to sun, Iruka got antsy from being inside the house. Even with as much as he loved the library, he wanted to be outside in the sun that was filtering through its windows.

"Come on," he called to the Uchiha brothers one morning before taking the last step into the library.

They looked at him with confusion, but followed his orders as always. He led them through the hallways towards the front door, knowing that they were growing anxious with each step.

"Mister Iruka…" Itachi called, cautious to be polite yet stern, "Forgive my rudeness, but why are we going towards the front door? Aren't lessons best taught in the library as always?"

Iruka turned and grinned at the boy opening the front door for them. "I don't agree with that statement Itachi. What do you say to trust me for this lesson, and if it is a disaster I shall refrain from further outdoor lessons…" It was a bit of a gamble, but Iruka was willing to take it to give the boys a taste of a normal childhood.

Itachi gave him a curt nod and headed out the door, followed by Sasuke, who's curiosity seemed to be getting the better of him. Iruka began to wonder if they'd ever spent time outside even before coming to Kakashi's home.

Once outside Iruka started to give them a lesson on the environment around them. The trees, and flowers that grew near the manor, along with the useful guidelines of how they might find their way home if they ever got lost.

He was about to start up reciting a poem from his memory when a bright yellow blur came crashing into him.

"Iruka!" Naruto yelled giving him a large hug.

Iruka wanted to be mad, but knew that the boy had only grown more attached to him since his sickness.

"Naruto, as happy as I am to see you, I am in the middle of a lesson here…" he warned the boy, giving him a small squeeze before putting him off.

"I'm sorry…I'll be quite I promise," Naruto shrunk away from him, looking like he was about to bolt home.

Iruka sighed and held onto Naruto's hand. "Boys, why don't we take a little break," Iruka suggested, "Maybe Sasuke can go show Naruto what we've learned about the flowers nearby?" It was more of a request than a question, and Sasuke looked eager to follow it. There was a small bit of hesitation before he grabbed Naruto's hand and started walking away through the fields.

"Sir," Itachi called his attention.

"Yes?" Iruka still wasn't used to the formal talk from such a young boy.

"Why did you bring us out here?"

A laugh bubbled up, bringing a huge smile to Iruka's face. "Itachi, you and your brother are very young. No matter how grown-up you act. I think that it's important for you to see things the way any other boy your age would." He took a deep breath before continuing, knowing that his words meant more to him that they would to Itachi, "When children have too much responsibility at a young age, they grow up to be… unresponsive when they are older. While I can't give you an Sasuke a normal childhood, you deserve to just be children once in a while."

Iruka turned to Itachi, watching a few of his words hit the boy, softening his expression for just a moment before turning back to the hardened look that didn't fit his age.

"Why don't you go corral our little troublemakers," Iruka suggested, hoping that being around the smaller boys might do Itachi some good. The edge of Itachi's mouth twitched with the word troublemaker, letting Iruka know it was the right move to make.

He watched on as Naruto dragged Sasuke through the fields to ask about each plant he saw, even if is was just a weed. Iruka was glad to see that the boy loved to learn, and had a little bit of time with someone else. They boys continued to run around trying to make Itachi chase them, but the older boy didn't give into them, following them at an even pace until they were both lying down panting in the grass. It was a smart move on Itachi's part, knowing that their energy wouldn't last forever.

Itachi guided the smaller boys back to Iruka who bid them to sit with him once more.

"I had been planning on a poem to share with you, but I was reminded of a song from my childhood that I'd like to teach you."

The boys looked at him with interest, and Iruka began to wonder if anyone had sung to them since their mother died.

He started off by singing each verse to them, line by line to teach the melody. Not at all surprised when Itachi caught on with ease. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to have a little harder time remembering the lines, but they were still smiling from the inclusive feeling that Iruka's teaching brought. When they had heard the whole thing, Iruka tried to start them all signing it together, losing Naruto and Sasuke after the first verse.

"Do you want to try again?" Iruka asked looking at them.

Itachi took the lead giving Sasuke and Naruto a questioning glance, before answering for all of them. "Would you mind if we just listened?"

Iruka looked at the three boys who all seemed to want to hear him sing, not really sure why they would want that. "Of course."

He started up the song, finding it odd to see the boys watching his every move. Each verse was a little different from the next until he got to the last. Iruka took a breath and closed his eye before letting the last verse flow out of his mouth.

[ _Oh poor bird, why art thou, flying in the shadows of this dark hour_ ](http://radkoko.tumblr.com/post/127284820452/audio_player_iframe/radkoko/tumblr_ntgrq2o5Js1qctyxt?audio_file=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tumblr.com%2Faudio_file%2Fradkoko%2F127284820452%2Ftumblr_ntgrq2o5Js1qctyxt&color=grey&simple=1)

When he opened his eyes, Iruka was surprised to see a new presence standing beside their small party. Kakashi stood above them, barely keeping his mouth shut as he watched with reverence.

"I haven't heard that in many years," Kakashi was the first to speak, "That was beautiful Iruka."

Iruka flushed and jumped up from his place on the ground. "The sun is going down, it is time to head back inside."

He leaned over to dust the boys off from the grass that had accumulated on their clothes, realizing he probably should have had them change into something a little less formal for spending time outdoors.

"Itachi, will you please take Naruto and Sasuke to clean up before dinner. Thank you." Iruka didn't give him much of a choice, but Itachi nodded and grabbed ahold of Naruto and Sasuke's hands, leading them back into the house.

"Mister Iruka," Itachi called before walking too far, "I must agree with you, it was a very good lesson today." Iruka could see the hints of a smile in his eyes before he turned away and continued towards the manor.

Iruka smiled that he'd been able to get through to Itachi even just a little.

When they were finally alone, Iruka tried to avoid looking at Kakashi, but knew he couldn't completely ignore his presence. "Was there something I can do for you Kakashi?" he asked, starting to dust himself off as well.

"I was coming to find out what had happened to my charges… Kotetsu was panicked about not being able to find them."

"Ohh," Iruka turned to Kakashi, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He hadn't thought about how the rest of the staff might react to his unorthodox teaching, they might have even thought he was trying to steal the boys away.

"Yes, you should be more cautious with them in the future," Kakashi reprimanded him, putting a hand up to his hair and plucking out a piece of grass that had made its way there.

"I will be sure to inform the staff when I bring them out in the future," Iruka said starting to head back.

"You plan to do this again?" Kakashi asked, not believing his statement.

"Will that be a problem?" Iruka challenged. He wasn't looking to get himself fired from the job now that he'd started to gain the trust of his students, but he wasn't ready to teach them with someone else breathing down his neck at any unconventional thing he did.

"I'm not sure I understand why they would need to have a lesson outside in the first place, let alone the need to do it again."

Iruka bit down on his tongue for a moment to stop himself from letting something out that would cause problems. "You do not need to understand it for it to be a valid method of teaching. They are still young, and I think it's important for them to learn about things that cannot be leaned from books. I have taught many children, and have found that changing the environment in which they learn can change how they learn. It breaks up the monotony of sitting indoors all day, and with certain lessons it helps them better remember what they were taught."

There was a tense moment when their eyes met, Iruka waiting for Kakashi to throw his words back at him, but it dissipated when Kakashi turned away from Iruka.

"I will concede to your knowledge, but you are at complete fault if anything happens to them when you are out here."

Iruka wanted to laugh, deciding it wasn't the best way to react to Kakashi's comment, and instead replied with his thanks, "I appreciate your confidence in me."

~~~

Iruka defiantly took the boys outside for the next few days, sure to tell no less than three people where they could be found. He continued to teach them about nature, ways to survive on their own, and read them poems that he was reminded of when they were out in the sun.

Naruto became a common guest at their lessons, learning quickly that he had to be quite if he wanted to stay.

One day when they were finished with the lesson, Iruka let Naruto and Sasuke run off their extra energy. As the lesson had dragged on, they had become antsy.

"Itachi…" Iruka started calling the boy's attention to him. Itachi sat upright, staring at Iruka until he continued on with his question. "Do you know why none of the staff seem to like Naruto?"

The young Uchiha looked towards his brother and Naruto running, as if trying to evaluate something before he spoke.

"Unfortunately Sir, I am not sure why nobody likes him." Iruka was starting to learn the small twitches on Itachi's face and the slight inflections in his voice to tell him what the boy was thinking. "I will caveat that with the fact that Naruto has always been rambunctious since Sasuke and I arrived. It might have to do with having someone else his age here, but I'm not sure if he has been annoying simply to receive attention. Even bad attention."

Iruka could feel his heart clench, thinking back to himself at a young age. He had often been a troublemaker just so that he wouldn't be invisible, but the owner of the orphanage had convinced him to change his ways. Hiruzen had become like a second father to Iruka, and he missed the orphanage more as each day passed, but he could tell he was needed here. The Uchiha's needed someone less structured to balance out their growing up, and he wanted to be here for Naruto for as long as he could. Maybe Iruka could take the boy back with him, when the Uchiha's no longer needed a tutor.

~~~

"Iruka!" Naruto whined at him.

"I said no," he had to be firm. Those bright blue eyes of Naruto's were far too convincing most of the time, but Iruka knew he couldn't budge on this. "I'm sorry, you cannot join in lessons when we're in the library."

The hands tugging at his sleeves slowed to a stop before dropping to Naruto's side. Tears were welling up, but Naruto furiously rubbed them away.

"I am sorry…" Iruka said turning towards the doors in front of him.

He paused for a moment, then kneeled down next to Naruto and placed a hand on the small boy's shoulder.

"How about you and I have our own lesson tonight?" He tried to smile at Naruto, but the look on the face staring back at him wasn't making him feel any better. "We can go outside, and I'll teach you about the stars."

The final words caught Naruto's attention, and his mood seemed to flip in an instant.

"Really?" He asked breathless.

"Promise."

"But even Sasuke and 'Tachi don't know about the stars."

"I know, which is why I'm saving that just for you," Iruka was finally able to bring a genuine smile to his face as he pulled Naruto into a quick hug before heading into the library for his lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link is to me singing the song, for anyone who is curious. You can also find it here: http://radkoko.tumblr.com/post/127284820452/rose-a-song-that-i-was-taught-at-camp-many-years
> 
> Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos, it really means a lot as I truck through this fic that has been on my mind for years.


	6. The fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when everything begins to feel right, everything falls apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for the delay. Crazy life… this probably has some typos, I hope I mitigated some of them, but I make no promises.

Iruka continued through his daily lessons with Itachi and Sasuke, then rounded out the night teaching Naruto anything that would interest the boy. Sometimes he was teaching Naruto how to read, while on nice nights they snuck out to teach Naruto as much as Iruka knew about the sky.

The science Iruka had read about the universe was still new and unfounded, so it was a subject he avoided with the Uchiha brothers. Kakashi seemed to prefer facts and numbers for them, and while Iruka had shown some rebellion to that idea, he was willing to make concessions to separate out what was more important, a few moments allowing them to be children.

With each week that passed he was welcomed by more and more of the staff. Most of them confessed that they had been ignoring his presence since they feared he wouldn't last long at the house. As they came to know him, they also came to accept Naruto. He had been told numerous times how amazing it was that Naruto could finally sit still and wasn't causing troubles. Iruka knew it was more thanks to the fact that he'd found a small job for Naruto around the house, and it was keeping him focused during the day.

Before their first adventure out to see the stars, Iruka realized he'd need a key to the staff door in the kitchen. The head of the kitchen, a very happy man named Choza, agreed to give Iruka the spare key for whenever they wanted to go out at night. He seemed to like Naruto which gave Iruka the idea to ask him for another favor.

Naruto was now in charge of bringing any tea or snacks during Iruka's lessons. While he was still a little clumsy with his skills of pouring and often got distracted when Iruka was teaching, Naruto was beginning to grow into the responsibility that came with his job.

Iruka knew it might be a while before he'd be allowed to serve for the evening lessons, if ever, but he was hopeful that Naruto would become an integral part of the household. It was nice to see people talking to him instead of ignoring his existence. His smile began to grow each day, and Iruka could tell it was starting to charm the rest of the staff in a way they weren't expecting. 

Iruka though about how it was beginning to feel like home.

~~~

Sometimes after lessons Iruka decided to explore the library, pulling books off the shelf to fill his afternoons.

Iruka liked to sit on the window benches and read until it got too dark to read any further.

He began to doze off one afternoon as the setting sun shone through the window at his side. There was a soft finger that traced from his shoulder to his wrist, and pulled the book from his hands. Iruka had been getting less sleep between the two sets of lessons each day, and found himself falling asleep more often when he came to read. His eyelids were heavy, stopping him from being able to look closely at the blurry figure.

When he woke, Iruka pulled his head from the side of the window and felt something drop in his lap. Looking down he saw small pillow that must have been propped between his head an the glass. He saw his book sitting on the far end of the bench with a bookmark keeping track of his place. 

Whomever was here earlier had wanted to make him more comfortable.

~~~

When he heard the crash Iruka was out of his room in an instant. He didn't understand the instinctual reaction, but he knew whatever was happing wasn't good and it had to do with Naruto.

He'd felt this dread in the pit of his stomach ever since Naruto had told him that he was asked to bring tea to Kakashi's lesson that evening. While Kakashi had never said anything about Naruto in Iruka's presence, he'd gotten the feeling that there were conflicted emotions between the two of them. Kotetsu had told him as much early on, but it wasn't until he witnessed Kakashi passing Naruto in the hall that he began to understand the depth of their issues.

As Iruka raced towards the library he heard shouting and crying echoing through the hall.

"I don't want him in my house any longer, get him out!" Kakashi yelled. Iruka had to shove his way through the crowd of staff all trying to watch the argument from a distance.

"What happened?" Iruka asked running up to Naruto who was crying and looked as if he'd been thrown to the ground.

"It doesn't matter," Kakashi replied trying to round up Izumo and Kotetsu who were watching from the hallway.

Iruka dropped to his knees to look at Naruto more closely. His eyes were rimmed in red, tears streaking down his cheeks, as he held a hand up to one cheek. The breath caught in Iruka's throat as he pulled the small hand away to see a bright hand print on Naruto's cheek. Iruka took the boy into his arms and turned back to Kakashi.

"You are awful," Iruka whispered. He didn't care if Kakashi heard him, but when the man flinched it became obvious that it was loud enough.

"Me? He's the undisciplined brat that started everything. I want him out," Kakashi's voice was just as loud, but the depth of his threat had lost some weight after Iruka's accusation.

"Fine, I will take him home with me." Iruka said turning on his heels and starting to walk away.

"Home?" Kakashi questioned following Iruka, "I didn't tell you to leave."

Iruka stopped and glared over his shoulder, "If you're the type of man that does this to a child, I don't want to be here any more."

He watched the thought sink into Kakashi as if he was torn between the two choices. "Can we discuss this privately?" Kakashi asked, with enough emphasis that Iruka knew it was stronger than a polite request.

Iruka glanced at the staff staring at him and Naruto. He couldn't leave Naruto alone even if the staff had grown to like him more, there were still enough that would take Kakashi at his word to throw the child out. "I need to take care of Naruto first."

With that he continued back to his room where he finally pulled Naruto from his chest. After placing Naruto on the bed Iruka grabbed a cloth, wet it down, and held it to the hand print darkening on his cheek.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Iruka asked.

Naruto wiped the tears from his other cheek and nodded. "I was serving the tea and telling Sasuke about the stars. I thought he'd like that I knew something, but he kept telling me I was making it up. I told him that I wasn't making anything up, because you told me, and he said you were lying. You weren't lying were you?" Iruka wanted to cry when he saw the bright blue eyes look at him with that complete faith.

"Of course I wasn't lying Naruto."

"See, I was right." Naruto crossed his arms and gave a grunt of satisfaction.

"Is that all?" Iruka asked, not sure how a small argument between Naruto and Sasuke would have resulted in Kakashi's anger.

"Well…" Naruto looked away as a blush rose to his cheeks. "I didn't mean to I swear…but when I told Sasuke that you wouldn't lie to me I dropped the cup in his lap."

"Does Sasuke think you did it on purpose?"

"I don't know. Master Hatake was so mad, he probably thinks I did."

"Is that why he hit you?" Iruka assumed it had been Kakashi, since the hand print was far too large to be Sasuke's.

Naruto nodded, he looked like he wanted to say more, but decided to keep quite.

"Okay, Naruto. I have to go talk to Kakashi about this. You need to stay here, and lock the door when I leave. Don't let anyone else in except me. Understood?" Iruka tipped Naruto's chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Yes."

"Keep this here for a little while longer," Iruka said letting Naruto hold the cloth to his cheek.

He kissed the boy on his forehead and walked out the door, pulling it closed behind him. Waiting until he heard the lock turn, Iruka walked back to the library where Kakashi was waiting for him.

Without a word Kakashi started walking down the hall expecting Iruka to follow.

Iruka looked around at the new corridor that must be leading to Kakashi and the boys' rooms. He noticed as a few of the staff continued to watch them around corners waiting to see how Kakashi would react to Iruka's threats to leave.

Kakashi opened a door halfway down the hall and motioned for Iruka to enter.

Iruka took in a deep breath and entered the room. He looked around deciding that this must be Kakashi's personal study, a doorway in the back corner most likely lead to his room. After a moment of taking in the room Iruka sat himself on the couch across from where Kakashi looked to be positioning himself.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, Iruka waiting for Kakashi to speak up, but getting nothing. 

"Why?" Kakashi finally asked. The confusion was evident in his face, but Iruka wasn't sure what he was asking.

"'Why?' what?"

"Why would you risk your position for that boy?"

"That boy has a name," Iruka started, trying to ease his anger before he snapped at Kakashi's question, "Naruto is a sweet child, and he only acts out in a desperate desire for attention. Everyone in this household before me ignored him and to small boys who don't know any love, even bad attention is better than none."

"How would you know that?" Kakashi scoffed at him.

"I know, because I acted the same way as a child. I also happen to know a few children from the orphanage that do the same thing," Iruka got up from his seat, knowing that he couldn't sit and be judged. He always got antsy when he talked about his childhood, and even pacing was better than sitting still. "When my parents died I got sent to family that treated me like a servant, I purposefully messed up things just so that they would see me there instead of ignoring me. They sent me away when they could no longer afford to keep the servants in their house, and that was when I found my home at the orphanage. Even in the first few months I acted out, but Hiruzen started to treat me as if I were his own child not just another child to feed and take care of. Naruto isn't much different. Many of the staff have grown to enjoy his presence, and he's changed as they've started to treat him as a person."

The room was silent as Kakashi seemed to be digesting Iruka's words.

"That child took what meant most to me…" the words were soft, but Iruka turned to Kakashi.

"That doesn't mean it's acceptable to hit him and throw him out on the street," Iruka protested.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi eyed him, standing up from his chair to try and stay in control of the conversation.

"There's a hand print on Naruto's cheek. I might have understood if Sasuke had done it, but it was too large it had to be yours."

"I…he poured hot water on Sasuke."

"Do you really believe he did that on purpose?" Iruka stepped closer to Kakashi testing the man's resolve.

"After all the pranks and messes he's caused, yes I do." Kakashi matched Iruka's steps closing the distance until they met eye to eye.

"It was an accident. He cares about Sasuke, even if they fight, he would never hurt him on purpose." Iruka shook his head, unable to process how little Kakashi knew about children.

"How are you always so sure of yourself?"

"I've taught enough children to understand how they work. You are hung up on something when it comes to Naruto and whatever it is, you take out your frustrations on him. Why?" Iruka asked parroting Kakashi's question from before.

"I already told you, he took away what meant the most to me," Kakashi hissed out.

"That's not an answer, how could a child cause you that much pain?" 

"I don't have to explain it to you. You're just a servant."

Iruka snapped when he heard those words, "No! I am no servant for you to throw around, and neither is Naruto."

Their glare grew heated as each second passed.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka and pulled him close, mashing their lips together. Hands gripped tight at his shoulders as he fell into pace with Kakashi's lips. Far too soon he was pushed away, catching his calf on the table sitting between the chairs, barely able to stop himself from toppling over.

"What…?" Iruka didn't know what happened, or even how to process it.

"Just leave!" Kakashi shouted at him.

The world was starting to spin. Iruka thought they had been progressing on the issue with Naruto and now Kakashi was ordering him to leave. He didn't want to abandon Itachi and Sasuke, but he'd promised to take care of Naruto. At least the brothers would still have each other. Iruka gulped down a breath of air trying to will himself to move. A hand gripped his wrist, a light touch that caused him to look at Kakashi.

"I don't mean leave…" He seemed to be having as much trouble muddling through the last few moments as Iruka was. "Go back to Naruto, I can't… I don't feel well." It was a poor explanation, but Iruka caught the through line that he and Naruto were being allowed to stay the night.

Iruka pulled his hand out of Kakashi grip and started towards the door before turning back. "We can't leave this conversation alone forever. You are hurting yourself by staying angry at Naruto. It isn't healthy for him either."

With his last words Iruka fled from the room, navigating through the corridors back to his own lodgings.

He knocked at the door, calling to Naruto inside, "Naruto, it's me. You can unlock the door now."

From beyond the door Iruka heard the slow and unsure footsteps as Naruto walked towards the door, "Are you sure it's you?" he asked. Beyond his control a bubble of laughter came over Iruka. After his strained conversation with Kakashi, he couldn't help finding Naruto's innocence endearing.

The door flung open and Naruto dashed out to hug him.

"Come on, we should get some sleep." Iruka gave a light hug to the boy before pulling him away and into the room.

Iruka helped Naruto into bed, before readying himself to sleep. He pulled the band from his hair that kept it pulled back into a pony tail and stepped out of his pants keeping his shirt on to sleep in. Pulling back the blankets, Iruka slipped into bed next to Naruto.

He wasn't sure that he was going to be able to fall asleep, but he knew his presence would keep Naruto calm. Iruka pulled the restless boy to his chest letting his arm serve as a pillow.

It wasn't long until he heard Naruto's breathing smooth out in his sleep. A smile grew on Iruka's face; glad to know he could make a change in the boy's life.

When he felt something wet on his arm Iruka tried to not startle the boy awake. Another drop fell, as Naruto mumbled something in his sleep. "I…miss you…dad." Iruka felt his heart clench, knowing how hard it was to be able to remember his parents and feel their absence. He still didn't know how young Naruto had been when his parents died or how much the boy remembered of them, but he understood the pain.

"I know how you feel," Iruka whispered to the boy and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He only hoped he could become a family for Naruto who had none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already starting on the next chapter, it's kind of the pivotal moment that I've been waiting to write, so hopefully the next update won't be another month away...


	7. Filling in the blanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka learns more about Kakashi's life and why he has a problem with Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crux of the story. This was the initial inspiration for this story to be written, hopefully it comes across well.

Rapping at the door woke Iruka out of sleep. It had felt like no time at all since he'd fallen asleep with Naruto in his arms.

When he heard the knocks again he pulled his arm out from under Naruto's head and headed to the door. He was still nervous of the staff in the house, since Kakashi's last demand that Naruto should be kicked out of the house, but he opened the door regardless.

"Genma?" Iruka was surprised to see the man at his door.

"Master Hatake called me to bring you to him," Genma replied, face looking grim in the low light. Iruka guessed that he'd been woken up to play messenger and was not too happy about it.

"At this time of night?" Iruka asked, not ready to leave Naruto alone.

"He mentioned not being able to sleep until he told you everything."

"Understood…" Iruka glanced back at the boy asleep in the bed and pulled on his pants from where he'd put them over a chair sitting on the side of the room. He thought for a moment realizing that he couldn't lock the door with Naruto sleeping. Iruka grabbed the chair and maneuvered it into the walkway hoping that if anyone were to come into the room unwelcome, it might be enough to wake Naruto.

Closing the door behind him, Iruka turned to follow Genma back through the corridors to Kakashi's study.

Iruka knocked on the door waiting until he heard a call to enter the room. He found Kakashi sitting behind the large desk placed at the far edge of the room. When Kakashi looked up, Iruka was quick to notice a blood red eye staring back at him. He had become far too used to the lone grey eye paired with intricate bandanas that Iruka never wondered what lay beneath them.

"It's unusual isn't it?" Kakashi asked rising from his seat. Iruka was still stuck staring at it even as he made a move to cover it. "It became this way during a fight when I was younger, Kakashi explained as he reached for an abandoned bandana on his desk.

"Ahh," the words caught in Iruka's throat, but the noise stopped Kakashi. Iruka cleared his throat before continuing, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. My apologies if I did. You don't have to cover it on my account."

Kakashi smiled at Iruka as he left the cloth and closed the distance between them. "It's interesting, most people are startled by it." He paused to gesture to the chair behind Iruka, indicating he should sit. "I am able to see out of the eye as if nothing has changed, but the curiosity and questions became too much to leave it uncovered most the time."

Iruka nodded at the statement, failing to stop his staring. He watched as Kakashi collapsed into the chair opposite to his. It was a bit worrying how easily his mannerisms changed in that moment.

"I come from a prestigious family, social and with notable business relations," Kakashi began his story without prompting, "This might have meant something as I grew up, had my mother not died when I was young, and my father followed her soon after. He chose to take his own life, rather than to live without her. It was quite the talk amongst the world we lived in and nobody seemed to care that I was a young boy listening to their gossip. There was one person who cared for me, and not the money that had been left behind, a man that tutored me. This man worked at the nearby university and came by to give lessons a few days each week. He took me in without touching my father's estate, choosing to raise me on his own salary so that the money would be saved for me when I came of age. We were very close, like brothers, until he found a woman whom he decided he wanted to share his life with. At the time it bothered me, feeling as though I had lost my only family. Now I see that there was another reason their relationship bothered me to such a degree.

"I felt the best way to not be left out was to extricate myself from the situation, thus I found a place for myself in the military as soon as I was of age. I continued to keep in contact with him and his wife for a while, but I couldn't see my place in their new family. It was fortunate that I was able to devote myself to my military squadron who started to fill in the hole that had been left. Many of them became a second family to me, and you've met a few of them who help service this house. Unfortunately when I received this I was no longer fit for active service," Kakashi dragged a finger down the scar that traced from his eyebrow to his cheek. "No matter how I tried to convince my superiors that I could see perfectly fine, they wouldn't believe me. I was considered a liability to myself and to others around me. When I was relieved of duty, I found my way back here. I was old enough to be in charge of the estate that my parents had left to me. It was far too much money for me, enough that I could have lived the remainder of my life without needing to do another day of work." Kakashi paused giving a delirious chuckle at that statement, "I think we both know I wouldn't have survived that kind of life. Instead I found myself investing in companies that needed backers, and taking part in these companies as an intermediary for business deals. This is how I met the father of the two boys currently under my care."

Iruka listened to the details of Kakashi's life, taking in each detail to fill out the profile of the mysterious man. There was a deep pause at this junction of the story as if the next part was harder for Kakashi to share with him.

"About a year into this work I traveled for a complicated business deal and came across the people I once called my family. The man who had taken me in was now begging on the street with his pregnant wife at his side. I didn't ask anything, simply invited them into my home because I couldn't leave them there." Kakashi turned his head, avoiding Iruka's eyes for the first time since he'd entered the room. With a sigh he continued his story, "She died soon after giving birth to Naruto. I'm sure you are quite aware of how common that is. It was hard on Minato, as it should be, and it was only through the presence of Naruto that he kept going. I think it was then that I realized that he meant more to me than as a man who stepped up to raise me. Of course I could never compete with his deceased wife and newborn child, and I accepted that. He was never quite the same man after his wife died. I had always known him as an intelligent and enthusiastic man, but he lost that side of him. A little over a year later he got ill and never recovered. One day I came into their room and found Naruto by his side crying as he tried to wake him up. It had only been a few days before that Minato had asked me to watch over Naruto should anything happen to him. I had agreed at the time, yet in that moment all I saw was Naruto as a constant reminder of what I had lost. Since that day my resentment has grown as he starts to look more and more like his father, with the exception of that grin…that's all hers." 

Iruka wasn't sure what to think. While he could now connect the dots surrounding Naruto's presence in the house, he wasn't sure he could ever understand hating a child simply for being a reminder of someone. Then again he'd never been in love the way Kakashi described. The man unknowingly had his heart broken by this man finding a wife, and Naruto was the result of that. Kakashi seemed to blame this man's death on Naruto, which was far too much for a child to bear when it isn't their fault. 

"Underneath everything I think I have always longed for a chance to extract Naruto from my life and something snapped when Sasuke got hurt this evening. It's been five years that he's dealt with the torment by the staff and myself, and still he never cried. He would always continue on his way with that grim plastered on his face, grating at my nerves."

Before Kakashi could say any more, Iruka had to cut in to make him understand how wrong his statement was. "Do you really think that Naruto never cried?" he didn't wait for the answer that was dying on Kakashi's tongue. "I assure you that he cried every moment he was alone in his room. There were many boys at the orphanage that waited to cry until they were on their own. They faked happiness when they were in the presence of any adult who might look at them with contempt." Iruka paused remembering the last moment before he fell asleep earlier, "Naruto was crying tonight. As he slept he tried calling out for his father. I can promise you, nobody is that strong, especially a child. Children are smarter than most give them credit for, and if Naruto has been trying to hide his tears from you, it is because he knows how you will react to them."

They stared at each other for a moment. Iruka watched as the emotions danced across Kakashi's face as he processed the information.

"I can't forget those memories, and I hate that he reminds me of them," Kakashi confessed.

"It won't be easy. Please…all I am asking is that you try to forgive him.” He paused letting Kakashi think, “You need to forgive Minato, not Naruto. You aren't mad at Naruto, you are upset at Minato for leaving you."

Iruka watched tears roll down Kakashi's cheeks, quickly wiped away by pale fingers.

"May I make one more request?" Iruka asked, feeling the need to work with Kakashi before he left. 

When he saw the slight nod Iruka continued, "Do not force Naruto to leave. I understand now that struggle that you feel with him, but you and the boys are something constant in his life. He sees you as his family. His father trusted you to take care of him, and I think he would agree with me."

Iruka took a deep breath feeling that they had talked though enough for one night. A lot of it wasn't what Kakashi had wanted to hear, but it needed to be said. He stood from his chair and started to bid Kakashi a goodnight.

Kakashi bolted out of his chair to stop Iruka from leaving. "I appreciate you listening to my story. I've never told anyone else…"

Iruka gave him a nod before attempting to reclaim his hand that Kakashi had captured, but it wasn't being let go. He waited as Kakashi spoke up again, "I…About the kiss from earlier…" he trailed off as a pink hue rose to his cheek.

"Yes?" Iruka had almost forgotten the moment, but the reminder made him want to know what had been going through Kakashi's mind.

"I find you fascinating, especially when you're willing to stand up to me. It's uncommon for anyone to tell me I'm wrong."

Iruka stared at him for a moment, "You kissed me because I yelled at you?"

"If you wish to see it that way."

"I think next time you should ask properly."

"Next time?" Kakashi asked. Iruka felt his cheeks heat up when he realized the hope he'd given to Kakashi. "May I kiss you?"

Iruka was silent. He had to admit that he found Kakashi interesting, and attractive, but he'd been focused on taking care of the boys. Something between him and Kakashi would be a distraction.

"Yes." Iruka hated himself to not listening to reason. He'd been curious to know how their kiss might have felt in a different situation.

Kakashi's hand came up to caress Iruka's cheek as the man leaned over for the kiss. It wasn't anything like their previous kiss. This one was gentle, and light as if Kakashi was afraid of scaring Iruka away. Kakashi broke the kiss, easing apart and watching Iruka intently. Iruka could see the strain in his face as the man tried to hold himself back.

"Would you like to stay?" Kakashi asked.

Stay? Did Kakashi think that Iruka was planning in leaving the house still? No, it was more personal. He was asking Iruka to stay with him in this room.

"I can't stay here Kakashi, I have to get back to Naruto."

Iruka watched as Kakashi face twisted with frustration, "Why is it always about that boy?"

"You were about to set your staff on him only a few hours ago, you don't get to tell me that he doesn't need someone to care about him." Iruka wasn't going to let Kakashi's anger at the boy grow. This was a situation that Kakashi had created, he couldn't blame Naruto.

"Fine."

"Fine?" Iruka asked. He was surprised that Kakashi didn't fight him any further.

"You have already proven tonight how much you care about him. If I want you to return my affection, it won't be through anger at him."

Iruka laughed, "You are unusual…"

"Go, before I change my mind," Kakashi huffed at him. He was upset, but it wasn't the deep anger from earlier.

"Goodnight." Iruka leaned over to leave a kiss on Kakashi's cheek before retreating to the hall.

Iruka walked down the dark corridors, letting the full moon filtering through the windows light up the path back. As he passed the library he began to follow the path he knew by rote, letting his mind wander back to the information he'd been told earlier. Everything was still working to piece itself together and try to figure out where he fit into the equation moving forward. It wasn't until he was about to reach for the door handle that Iruka noticed the door to his room was wide open. He willed himself into the room, shoving aside the shadowed figure that stood above Naruto asleep in the bed.

Hearing a grunt as the figure tumbled to the ground, Iruka picked up the sleeping boy and rushed back through the house. His mind wasn't positive that the stranger was a threat, but Iruka felt something inside that didn't want to wait and find out. It was ridiculous to be walking back to Kakashi for protection, yet Iruka knew that's where his feet were taking him.

"Iruka?" Naruto mumbled. Iruka guessed the movement had woken him up.

"Please, I need to you to stay quiet and do what ever I say Naruto," Iruka whispered into Naruto's ear. He could hear the footsteps of the man catching up to them as Iruka tried to keep his lead. Naruto nodded into his chest, his hands gripping tightly into Iruka's shirt.

As he rounded the last corner setting his sights on Kakashi's door Iruka felt a pain in his back. It was a crippling hit as he collapsed to the floor still cradling Naruto tight.

"Run," Iruka wheezed out, unable to get enough breath to say much else. He pointed towards the door, "Kakashi." Naruto wasn't moving. Iruka heard the sniffles as the boy started to cry, confused and scared. "GO!" he coughed out. He watched Naruto take off down the hall, continuing to cry even as he reached the door and began pound his fists against it.

He tried to push himself from the ground, but felt a pulsing pain run down his spine. Attempting to ignore the pain Iruka looked around to figure out where the stranger had gone. 

The silhouetted figure seemed to have noticed Naruto running off and started to follow him down the hallway. Iruka swiped his hand at his ankles as they passed him, bringing the man down to the ground once again.

"Give up already!" The voice was cruel and furious as it rang through the corridors. He watched the figure raise an object he'd picked up off the floor ready to bring it down to hit Iruka again. On instinct he raised his arms to protect himself from them blow that never came.

When he looked up, Iruka saw another figure wresting the object from the man's hands, hearing it clank against the floor, followed by the sound of a solid punch as his attacker slumped to the ground.

Light started to fill the hallway as Naruto reappeared with a candle in his hands. Iruka looked to his savior seeing Kakashi staring down at him.

"Are you alright?" The man asked kneeling next to Iruka. Pain surged around the impact point as Kakashi turned Iruka over in his arms.

He tried not to cry out in pain, but from the concerned look on Kakashi's face it didn't matter. "I won't lie, it hurts," Iruka said feeling his mouth twitch into a smile, "I am alive though."

There was a disapproving look on Kakashi's face, although Iruka didn't have long to observe it as he felt Naruto clutch to his side still continuing to cry. Iruka reached over, running a hand through his hair in attempts to comfort him.

Footsteps echoed through the hall as a few of the staff appeared, having heard the commotion. Kakashi looked around at who was nearby, before taking the candle from Naruto's side and bringing it closer to the figure lying on the ground.

Iruka couldn't see much, but he caught the glint of the slivery hair. It felt like a weight in the bottom of his stomach, realizing that he'd been attacked by Mizuki. While he disliked the way the man talked, he remembered that Mizuki had been the first to take a chance and sit with Naruto and him at breakfast. It now seemed obvious how much the man hated Naruto, but Iruka didn't care to hear the reason why.

When Mizuki began to stir, Kakashi snapped his finger and pointed towards the window where Genma pulled the rope from the curtains and handed it over.

"Do something with him," Kakashi said, motioning to the man that was now tied up. Genma surveyed the room with a troubled look before nodding and lugging Mizuki away.

Iruka watched Kakashi pace trying to let off some of the nervous energy that they were all feeling. 

Before long Genma appeared again in the hallway, "Kakashi, what happened?"

The man looked at Iruka, their eyes meeting and showing how lost he felt.

"I believe Mizuki took Kakashi's word too seriously and was attempting to rid the house of Naruto," Iruka spoke up, clutching the boy tight to his chest. He watched Genma's face as he processed the information.

Genma had been one of the first to change his view on Naruto's presence and Iruka was glad to see that he wasn't the only one to feel sickened by the thought of what Mizuki could have done to the boy. Circling the room Genma picked up the discarded object, bringing it closer for them all to see. It was a fireplace poker. Iruka shuddered to think what damage could have been done if Mizuki had been using anything other than the flat shaft of the object.

"He's locked up in one of the spare rooms, and we will have him taken away in the morning," Genma told them before asking, "Do you need anything else?"

"I think we can manage from here. Thank you Genma." Iruka knew he tended to speak for groups, perfecting the skill long ago. Genma nodded to them before he walked back down the hallway from where he'd first appeared.

Kakashi walked over to Iruka, kneeling down by his side. "Do you need assistance?" he asked holding a hand out for Iruka.

Iruka stared for a long moment remembering the pain from every time he had tried to move himself. "I think I need more help than that," he admitted.

Without a second thought Kakashi maneuvered his arms behind Iruka's back and below his knees, hoisting him off the ground. He started to walk down the hallway towards his own room before calling back, "You had better follow if you do not want to spend the night alone, Naruto."

A smile crept onto Iruka's face thinking about how Kakashi was already beginning to accept the boy. Naruto trailed behind them with the candle from the floor, lighting their way as they walked through Kakashi's study to his bedroom.

Kakashi walked to one side of the bed setting Iruka down one inch at a time. Still Iruka hissed as his weight took over, pressing his back into the mattress.

"It will be a nasty bruise. There is nothing more you can do," Iruka assured Kakashi when he saw the grimace pass on his face. The words seemed to do little to console him.

Iruka watched the agitation rise again in Kakashi. He grabbed the candle from Naruto and pushed him with little force towards the bed. Confused, Naruto looked as if he were about to spin in circles, not knowing which way to go.

"Come here, Naruto." Iruka patted the bed at his side, the same place Naruto had been sleeping with him earlier that evening. Naruto took another glance at Kakashi, but got up on the bed and slid close to Iruka's side.

"Kakashi," Iruka called to grab the man's attention, "You should sleep too."

"I don't think I can," Kakashi's voice had steadied, but Iruka could see him standing there clenching his hand into a fist.

"Please Kakashi. What has happened cannot be changed, no matter how much you think about it. We all need our rest."

Kakashi looked at them, his face softening at the sight. He took in a deep breath before taking over the empty side of the bed.

Iruka could feel Naruto tense at his side. The boy stayed calm and didn't make a move.

It was a long moment before Kakashi's hand reached up, dragging the back of his hand across the red mark on Naruto's cheek. Naruto flinched, pushing himself back against Iruka. Kakashi clenched his eyes shut as if he were in pain and pulled his hand back.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" His words were soft, barely loud enough for Iruka to hear. "I let my anger get out of control when I did this. It's unacceptable."

Naruto glanced back at Iruka before turning his head back to face Kakashi. "Master Kakashi…I should have been more careful, I didn't mean to hurt Sasuke, it was an accident."

"I know."

Iruka felt his face heat up, and his eyes feeling moist. He kissed the back of Naruto's head and pulled the boy tight to his side.

Iruka closed his eyes, feeling a hand tuck a strand of his hair behind his ear with a whispered, "Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry…
> 
> Whether you hate me or love this chapter, I'm sorry.
> 
> Even though I've tried to have Kakashi make up for it, I still hate having to make him dislike Naruto so much. I love seeing him as Naruto's big brother/father figure in place of Iruka sometimes, but this just felt right for this story...


	8. Tending to the Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Iruka's injury, Kakashi begins to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long, I'm sorry...but I hope you enjoy.

For the first time in months it wasn't the sunlight or Naruto bounding through his room that woke Iruka that morning; It was a gentle kiss to his temple as a hand brushed away the hair from his face.

"Iruka?" Kakashi's voice called softly.

Iruka tried to reposition himself feeling the tense muscles of his back refuse his commands. Clenching his jaw he forced himself onto his back attempting to ignore the pain that still radiated from the events of the previous evening.

Kakashi had a grimace on his face, most certainly noticing the struggle Iruka had with such a simple task. "I've a doctor coming soon to have look at your back.”

“Thank you.”

Turning his tight lips into a smirk, Kakashi continued, “I assumed you would prefer my waking you to being surprised by a stranger."

Iruka chuckled, “I have to agree that this wake up call was immensely more enjoyable."

With another deep breath and moment of strength Iruka hoisted himself up into a sitting position, biting his tongue to avoid letting Kakashi know how much it hurt.

Looking around Iruka noticed that Naruto was no longer with them. He tried to tamper down the immediate reaction that Kakashi might have done something knowing that they’d made their peace last night.

“Where is Naruto?” 

“You shouldn’t concern yourself with that now, he’s gotten a new protector after yesterday.” Iruka raised his eyebrows in a questioning look, waiting to hear more. “Sasuke has attached himself to Naruto’s side in an attempt to atone for the incident. He acts like watchdog, not allowing anyone to approach them save for Itachi and myself."

“What an endearing image, something I wish I could see."

With a deep sigh Kakashi gave Iruka a look with eyes that spoke measures about the guilt he felt. “We have to hear from the doctor first on how your injury needs to heal."

"You do know it's not your fault, Kakashi."

“It may not been by my direct hand, yet it was still set in motion because of me. Never should I have taken my anger out on Naruto."

“No, though I am certain that it will not be something that continues to hold you two apart."

There was a knock at the door as Kotetsu’s voice rang through, “Master Kakashi, I have Doctor Kato to see you."

“Enter.”

The door opened to reveal a young looking woman with long blonde hair. She had a confident stride as she walked over towards the bed where Kakashi and Iruka had been talking.

“Doctor Kato,” Kakashi looked at her skeptically, “Are you calling yourself that now? What of your husband?”

“You know quite well that we are both Doctor Kato,” She said as she grabbed a chair that was sitting near the window and pulled it towards the bed. “As to my husband he is out of town on business and after reading the telegram that stated this was an emergency I felt it was in the best interest of the patient to come by myself. Would you have preferred a telegraph coming back to you, ‘Dear Kakashi, since my husband is available I will be unable to attend to the matter even though I’m a doctor as well’? Besides we both know that I have more experience than he does, and it’s simply for the prejudice that he chooses to be the face of our practice."

Kakashi was silent as she placed her bag down on the chair and speak directly to Iruka.

“I presume you are the injured party?” Iruka nodded, still trying to piece together what the history was between them. “You may call me Tsunade. I’ve long since learned to ignore him, as I’m sure you will as well."

Iruka looked up at Kakashi who was grinding his teeth in an attempt to stay quiet.

“Interesting. It seems you already have that controlled for all our sakes.” Tsunade smirked before holding out her hand to him, “What, may I ask, is your name?”

“Iruka,” he replied shaking her hand, still stunned from the interaction between Tsunade and Kakashi.

“The telegram didn’t have details of the emergency. May I ask what the issue is since you appear in good health.”

“Ohh, I’m not sick. I was in a bit of an accide-"

“Do not let him fool you into thinking this was an accident. He was struck in the back last night,” Kakashi cut in anger dripping from every word.

Tsunade snapped her head to look at Kakashi with a questioning stare that told Iruka she was more surprised by Kakashi’s response than the act that he described.

Turning back towards him, Tsunade asked him with a serious look, “Are you able to move appropriately still?"

Iruka took in a breath ready to lie about the severity, but when he saw the grim faces from Tsunade and Kakashi he knew it wasn’t the right thing to do.

“No. There is pain when I try to move my upper body, although I am still able to turn and reposition myself. It’s my legs that are not responding the way I would expect. While I can move them a little, I don’t think I can put any weight on them right now.”

Tsunade was deep in thought analyzing his description, but without any frantic behavior he was hopeful for her diagnosis. Kakashi on the other hand looked almost defeated after hearing the extent of the damage.

“I will need you to turn onto your stomach for me, so that I may look at your back. Will you need help?”

“I’m one for trying the hard way first,” Iruka grinned, getting an equal smile from Tsunade.

It was tough, harder than before, but eventually Iruka was able to get himself laying down flat on his stomach.

The shirt slowly lifted from his back, exposing the bruised area to Tsunade and Kakashi, who both gasped when they saw it. Iruka cringed at the thought of what they were seeing and buried his face into the mattress.

“Iruka?” Tsunade called his attention, “I need to feel around the bruise to see if I can tell what damage has been done. I’m warning you it will probably hurt and you can tell me if I need to stop. Understood?”

Iruka nodded and took in a deep breath to prepare himself for the cold fingers to be prodding him.

Fingertips lightly rested on his back to make their presence known before beginning to investigate. Iruka released his breath when he found they were pleasantly warm compared to what he expected. It was a strange feeing as they almost floated around the outer edges of the bruising. Some touches tingled in pain while others were tickling him. A second hand joined the first with still light as air touches that began to tread deeper into the bruised area. The dull ache of the bruise started to throb with pressure as her fingers continued. Finally came the moment of excruciating pain that must have been the epicenter of where he was hit. Iruka groaned just barely able to stop himself from screaming.

Just as quick as it had come it all stopped. He turned his head to look towards Tsunade to notice that Kakashi was standing next to her with a tight grip on her wrist.

“You can let go now, Kakashi,” Tsunade stated with a challenging glare. “I’m finished with my assessment.”

Iruka propped himself on his arm to better see Tsunade as she described what she observed.

“You will recover back to normal in a few weeks. No bones were broken, yet as you are aware the bruising and swelling is quite serious. The reason you are having trouble with your legs is because the swelling around your spinal cord is drastic enough to disrupt the signals in your nerves that tells your legs to move. While the swelling should go down in about two weeks, without proper use of your legs for that long you may have some trouble putting weight on them still. I would say another week of recovery will be required at that time.

Iruka tried to not be mad at Tsunade, but he wasn’t excited to hear that he was stuck in bed for two weeks.

“Let yourself heal properly,” Tsunade said giving Iruka a look that said she knew he didn’t want to sit still. “Avoid moving around too much and you should have someone put cold damp towels on the bruise for the first few days to help reduce the swelling. Once the swelling is gone you should work on walking small distances, only increasing them when you have worked up to it. No running or vigorous exercise for at least a month.” Iruka saw a sly side glance towards Kakashi after her statement, but he wasn’t sure what she was trying to hint at.

“That should be all for now, and I will plan to come back for a check up in about two weeks. Please call on me immediately if you are having any complications.”

“Thank you Tsunade,” Iruka said giving her a small head nod in place of bowing.

“Take care of yourself Iruka,” She replied. Tsunade gathered her equipment and left them alone.

Silently Kakashi sat down on the bed next to Iruka. He felt as Kakashi’s corse fingers slid up his side before pulling down his shirt.

“Tsunade is an amazing doctor. She was the one who came here to help deliver Naruto. When Kushina didn’t live through the birth Tsunade took it hard; They were second cousins,” Kakashi explained. “Tsunade cares so much about her work and it was hard to see someone she was trying to save, die.”

“Is that why you wanted her husband here?” Iruka asked.

Kakashi laughed, “No. She’s right, Tsunade is the more experienced doctor between them. It’s more of a temperament issue. One could say we are too similar, thus we grate on each others nerves and her husband is more adept at keeping us civilized.”

“I find it interesting that your story last night painted the picture that you are alone in this world, yet all I see are people that surround you and you have connections with them all. Might it be that you need to start letting them be a part of your life?"

“And what about you?” Kakashi questioned, “Do you feel I’ve let you in?”

Iruka turned his head away burrowing himself back into the mattress to avoid letting Kakashi see the blush spreading over his cheeks.

A hand rubbed his shoulder before Kakashi spoke up, “I’ll get that cloth that Tsunade recommended. Don’t move.”

Waiting for the door to close Iruka turned his head out to watch the door. “I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered, letting himself dose off as he waited for Kakashi to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy year, and major writers block has stopped be from getting to this chapter, but I hope that I can get back into it now.  
> My estimate is two more chapters, with no promises when those will come.   
> I will finish this, I promise!


	9. The Pains of Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka doesn't deal well with the "let yourself rest" approach to recovering from his incident.

Iruka had never been good with sitting still; He’d gotten in trouble far too often to count as a child for constantly needing to do something. While he’d suppressed it the best he could as he got older, being forced on bedrest did not make him happy.

“I can’t sit here any longer, Kakashi,” Iruka complained to his captor.

Kakashi, who was sitting at the desk on the other side of the room, continued to stare down at his papers, ignoring Iruka’s words. Iruka knew it wasn’t because he didn’t care, simply that Iruka had been complaining with constant fervor for the last two days.

The boys had come to see him, wishing him a speedy recovery, though it had been a mere fifteen minutes before they where shooed out by Kakashi and he was stuck doing nothing in bed again. His boredom wasn’t helped by the presence of Kakashi, who while in the room was almost always silently going over paperwork at his desk. The worst moments were when Kakashi left to teach the boys in the evenings. Everyone must have expected Iruka to sleep twenty hours a day with the way they treated him.

“Please Kakashi, can’t you do something?” Iruka could hear the weariness in his own voice, hoping it might sway Kakashi.

Hearing a growl and a book slam shut, Iruka watched Kakashi with wide eyes as he stormed out of the room.

Iruka felt tears welling up as he started to cry. “Great, now I’ve made him tired of me as well,” he mumbled under his breath and pushed himself down flat on the bed.

* * *

 

A sudden thud quaked across the bed waking Iruka up from the light sleep he’d fallen into. He looked over to see Kakashi standing on the other side of the bed and a dozen books scattered on the bed in front of him.

“I’m not aware of all the books you’ve read in your time here or before, so you will have to forgive me if there are any duplicates.”

Iruka pushed himself into a sitting position and stared blankly at Kakashi. He was glad that he hadn’t chased the man away, and amazed that he would care so much to grab books to help Iruka pass the time. Kakashi’s face contorted with concern, looking as if he was about to leap over the bed to Iruka’s side; It wasn’t until he felt the tear roll down his face that he realized he was crying.

“Stupid,” he murmured as he wiped it away.

Kakashi ran around the bed to his side, sitting down on the bed next to Iruka. A hand came up to Iruka’s cheek to wipe away more tears as they fell.

“You could never be stupid,” Kakashi replied with a soft smile.

“I assumed you had gotten tired of listening to me. That I had driven you from your work.”

“Only temporarily, I couldn’t sitting there knowing how hard this was on you, so I did the only thing I could think of and get you some books. It’s the one thing you could be sitting down doing anywhere.”

Iruka laughed, “Quite true, although it’s sad that I hadn’t already thought of it.”

“I have also thought that we might be able to do one more thing to help distract you.” Iruka looked at him curious to hear more of this new idea. “I was thinking that we could have Itachi and Sasuke come here for lessons until you’re better.”

Holding his excitement just below the surface Iruka asked astonished by the possibility, “Are you certain?"

“Yes, although we should limit it to every other day until you are better.”

“Naruto as well?” Iruka bit his lip afraid he’d gone too far. It was one thing for him to teach Naruto on his own time, yet sharing time while in Kakashi’s room was another. Looking up he watch, but when Kakashi didn’t respond Iruka continued talking, “Since he’s still young it would be wise to teach him.”

Kakashi scoffed at Iruka, “Naruto, as well.”

Iruka was silent for a while, “Are you aware you’re wonderful?” He didn’t have a reason for saying it, the words just came out, and he believed them wholeheartedly.

Kakashi leaned towards Iruka and caught his lips in a chaste kiss.

“I assume you want to start tomorrow?”

Iruka nodded hopping his impatience didn’t outweigh his reverence.

“I shall let the boys know during their evening lesson then.”

Kakashi disappeared leaving Iruka alone with the collection of books.

He picked them each up before stacking them back up in a pile on the nightstand next to him. When he got to the last book, with a bright orange jacket he realized what Kakashi had brought him.

On his first day working he’d picked up this book. Kakashi had teased him a bit about it, but he’d promised that it wasn’t for him so Iruka shoved the book into the bottom of the stack before picking up the first book and devouring the stories held within its pages.

* * *

 

  
As the days passed Iruka grew less fidgety. He forced himself to keep at a pace of reading such that he had one book per day for two weeks.

Although he was sure he could finish them all in half that time he decided to savor the gift, without forcing Kakashi to grab him more.

Every other morning Iruka was pleased to see Naruto’s smiling face as he taught the boys together about History and Literature. He liked using novels that coincided with historical events to help garner insight and emotional connection while teaching.

Iruka was currently focused on French history using The Three Musketeers, The Count of Monte Cristo, and Les Miserables to take them through some of the revolutions and how it affected the people in their country.

“The separation of the high class and the peasants was and still is a difficult problem to solve. While it has caused unrest throughout most of the world, France is one country that has attempted to overthrow their aristocrats multiple times to solve their problems.”

“If they had tried it once, why would they continue to try this solution?” Itachi asked.

“Anger, frustration,” Iruka offered, “They saw someone to blame so they focused their attention there, yet one could also blame it on the lack of knowledge passed down to the next generation. When enough people die in war or revolution there are less reminders and history passed to the next generation to remember. Not everyone is taught to read, so they cannot read the stories that have been passed down to see what happened in the past. Remember though in a way it did work, instead of Monarchs then they got a government who tried similar tactics of high taxes on lower class citizens that could barely afford to eat. Later rebellions did not go well for the serving class.

A throat cleared from the doorway, where Kakashi appeared. “I think that has been enough of your lesson for today.”

Iruka was miffed that Kakashi wanted to cut his teaching session short, “We’ve barely started.”

“Yes, well you will have to continue later,” Kakashi insisted.

The boys took that as their cue to gather their books and head out, bowing to Kakashi as they went.

“Why did you make them leave?” Iruka asked.

“I understand you want to spend more time with them, but you’re looking weary today. You are stubborn and rarely admit when you’re tired; so please just believe me this time, and know you need a little more rest today.”

Iruka hmfed, although could feel a weight lift off his shoulders. He’d been trying to keep up with the energy that the boys brought with them every time, and that alone was draining. Without realizing it he started to feel the exhaustion seep over him.

“How did you know?” Iruka asked Kakashi, still willing himself to stay seated.

“I can tell anything with you,” Kakashi sat down on the bed next to Iruka. Kissing his temple Kakashi pulled Iruka to his chest, who became all too willing to lean in and relax in the warm embrace.

* * *

 

Iruka’s stack of books was getting thin. It was an easy way to track how much longer he would be shackled to the bed.

While his time with the boys had helped his initial need for distraction, he was beginning to feel the restlessness once again.

“Kakashi, I want to try walking again,” Iruka broached the subject one night when they were relaxing before going to sleep.

As soon as he was able to move his legs properly while laying down he’d been thinking about it. Kakashi on the other hand wanted to be so gentle with him, afraid he was going to break at any second.

Without much thought, Kakashi answered, “No.”

Iruka was getting fed up. “I am not asking for your permission. I will try this whether you want me to or not. You don’t spend every waking moment in this room.”

They stared at each other for a long moment before Kakashi sighed. “It would be better that I’m here to stop you from injuring yourself further.”

Getting up from the bed, Kakashi walked around to Iruka’s side.

“What, now?” Iruka questioned.

“If you’re not ready for it, we don’t have to do this,” Kakashi replied.

Iruka knew that Kakashi was trying to encourage him to stay put, but he seemed to have forgotten how stubborn Iruka could be. One would think Kakahsi had learned by now that Iruka wasn’t the type to give up so easily.

Throwing the blankets to the side, Iruka allowed his legs to feel the chilly air. He turned his body to let his legs drop over the side until they touched the ground.

The feeling had started coming back to them days after the incident, but they had continued to be numb from the lack of movement while he stayed in bed.

Iruka didn’t want to admit how scared he was to try and put weight on them.

Kakashi held out an arm for Iruka to use while pulling himself off the bed. Gripping onto Kakashi, he pushed himself off the bed with his other hand.

Wobbly, but standing Iruka was off the bed and on his own feet for the first time in almost two weeks.

It was stupid how proud he felt in that moment, yet he also knew that it wasn’t going to last long. The muscles in his calves tingled from the changed flow of blood. They weren’t steady enough to walk on until a few moments later. They still tingled a little, but Iruka took an adventurous step forward. He left his right leg planted, hoping it would give him more support for his first step.

Letting his left leg move forward felt almost foreign to him after so long. He touched it to the ground and began to shift his weight towards it.

It wasn’t until he’d taken his right leg off the ground that he realized how unbalanced and weak his left leg was with his changing center of gravity. He only hoped that the rug would be more gentle than landing on the wood. Iruka closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

It was softer than he imagined, and when Iruka opened his eyes he understood why. Staring back at him were the pair of mismatched eyes, belonging to Kakashi, mere inches from his own. Kakashi held Iruka’s entire weight in his arms, unwilling to let him go.

“Please don’t scare me like that again,” Kakashi said, eyes watery with worry. Before Iruka could agree Kakashi closed the distance between them and kissed him. Unlike the gentle kisses they’d had since the accident this was like those they had shared the night it happened, longing and desperate for each other.

Kakashi gripped onto Iruka tighter, his arm sliding into the arch of Iruka’s back. Iruka tried to hold back the groan of pain as Kakashi’s arm pressed against the bruised area on his back, but his discomfort was obvious to his partner. Kakashi pulled back in an instant and lifted Iruka from the floor and back onto the bed.

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi said as he started to tuck Iruka back into the bed.

“Please don’t do that…” Iruka didn’t want the apology, “I want more,” he whispered, grabbing onto Kakashi’s shirt and pulling him down into another deep kiss.

Iruka nibbled at Kakashi’s lip, happy to hear the moan from the other man.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Kakashi admitted between their kisses.

Iruka let Kakashi go, “While I understand that, I don’t want to be treated like I might break from any small interaction. You can kiss me like that any time…”

“Any time?” Kakashi challenged.

“Not in front of the boys,” Iruka amended.

“I can be agreeable to that stipulation,” Kakashi said as he knelt on the bed and fingered through Iruka’s hair before pulling their lips towards each other for one last needy kiss.

It wasn’t too hard for Iruka to fall asleep that night, with the memories of Kakashi’s kiss on his lips and using Kakashi’s chest as his pillow.

* * *

 

How had it gotten to this? Iruka had to wonder.

He was certain that he’d counted the books and days carefully, but now here he was out of books to read and Tsunade wasn’t set to come to evaluate his condition for a couple more days.

The boys’ lesson was yesterday and now Iruka was stuck looking at a day with nothing to do.

Kakashi said he’d be working in the library today since he needed to meet with someone in the early afternoon which left Iruka alone for hours with nothing to do.

That was unless he wanted to read the single solitary book that was still sitting in the unread pile.

Iruka stared at it for a minute before deciding he was stronger than that. He laid himself down and decided that even a nap would be better than that book.

* * *

 

  
When he woke up Iruka rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock that sat on Kakashi’s desk. He didn’t believe what he was seeing. It had been a mere hour since the last time he’d looked, which meant it was still morning, 10 o’clock to be precise, leaving him stuck in his quandary from before.

Gritting his teeth, he gave in. Iruka reached over and grabbed the small orange book from the side table and opened it up. It was a different one than he’d pulled out on his first day here, seeing as it was printed, yet the interior title page was still made out to Kakashi.

It didn’t take long to get into the book, and Iruka was surprised at how much more content was to the story than he had expected. The previous book got into graphic details within the first few pages, but this one actually set up the story before it made a turn towards inappropriate.

Iruka almost put the book down two times, thinking that he’d crossed a line reading something so private. The book was detailed in it’s pages, and had gotten quite a rise from him with half of it left to go.

It was hard to admit how much he enjoyed the writing style, it was easy to devour and Iruka just kept turning the page.

“I see you’re enjoying that one,” Kakashi said into Iruka’s ear.

Iruka blushed further red than he was already, putting the book down on his lap to hide the erection that was obvious through the sheets.

He’d been so entranced in the book that he hadn’t even heard Kakashi enter the room. It harkened back to the last time he’d been caught reading from this series.

“It’s….It’s better than I expected.”

Kakashi smiled and reached for the book, with a lingering touch as he pulled it away that caught Iruka’s breath.

“Hmmm, it is a good part,” Kakashi explained before dropping the book near the foot of the bed.  
He leaned into Iruka for a kiss, who barely registered the moan as it left his mouth. Everything felt sensitive after in his heightened state from reading.

Kakashi’s hand inched its way down until it reached Iruka’s crotch and started to gently rub.

“May I?” Kakashi asked.

Iruka couldn’t voice his words so instead nodded.

Kakashi’s hand worked its way under his pants where flesh met, the touch almost too much to bare.

Iruka’s hands found their way to Kakashi’s hair, weaving through it and pulling them closer to each other until their lips met. He felt Kakashi’s hand pump back and forth inching him closer to the edge. It was hard to hold back from thrusting into the motion, but he wasn’t ready for Kakashi to stop if he were to hurt himself again.

Kakashi’s tongue lapped at his lips pleading for entry, to which Iruka opened his lips and let Kakashi take control. Exploring around his mouth the tongue was a warm wet intruder that drove Iruka mad.

As he felt himself reaching the peak Iruka thrust into kakashi’s hand, moaning loudly into Kakashi’s mouth with his orgasm.

Iruka practically collapsed against the headboard, trying to regulate his breathing.

“Wait here,” Kakashi said before disappearing from Iruka’s sight.

Iruka was sure he couldn’t move even if he needed to, given that he couldn’t even return words to Kakashi’s request.

He must have dozed off because before he knew it Kakashi was picking him up and taking him to another room. There was a luxurious bath that was filled with warm water. Kakashi striped Iruka down before slowly lowering him into the water. Iruka felt so relaxed he trusted Kakashi with his care.

It was a soft gentle bathing that was a welcome change from the wet cloths he’d been using to wipe himself down over the last few weeks.

Once Kakashi was done he helped Iruka dry himself before taking him back to the bed to rest and Iruka didn’t mind being left alone as Kakashi went back to his day’s work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been to long once again...  
> It's close, and I'm pretty sure one way or another it will conclude with the next chapter.  
> I have some ideas I just need to get them down on "paper".
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter, tried to make it feel like it built up from somewhere without feeling too fast.
> 
> Also my French History is not great forgive me for my surface level assessment (yay wiki).


	10. What's Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes back to normal, but what is normal?

Tsunade came to visit once again, and although Iruka wanted to be free to roam the halls once more he wasn’t looking forward to the poking and prodding.

“Good morning Iruka,” Tsunade said as she came in and placed her bag on a chair nearby.

“Morning.”

“Are you ready?” she asked waiting for him to flip over.

Iruka nodded and did as he was expected, not dealing with nearly as much pain as before, just some stiffness from the lack of movement over the last two weeks.

He felt Tsunade’s fingers explore up and down his back with only a little sore feeling as she checked around the bruised area.

“Flip back,” she requested, testing the movement of all his limbs.

“Have you been trying to walk already?” It wasn’t quite a scolding, but it sounded like a rhetorical question, already knowing the answer.

“Only a little.”

She tsked, “I could tell you would be one to not listen to that, although you seem to be in fine shape.”

“Does that mean I should be able to walk around now?” Iruka asked hopefully.

“Yes…with some addendums. Walk slowly at first until you are used to it again, as I’m sure you discovered your muscles are going to be tense and not prepared for the strain you are putting on them. Do not go on long walks where you cannot take breaks by sitting down, you may have trouble getting up off the floor during this time. I would suggest using a cane, although considering how you’ve listened to my previous instructions I’m sure you will ignore this one too.” Iruka blushed at how well she seemed to know his pride.

“You,” she said turning towards Kakashi, “Do not forget what I said last time, no rigorous activity for another two weeks."

Both men blushed harder knowing exactly what she meant by the blunt reminder, leading Iruka to wonder if what they had done the other night showed.

“Take care of yourselves. You know where we are if you need us again,” Tsunade said holding out a hand for Iruka to shake before heading out the door.

“Are you ready to walk for a bit?” Kakashi asked holding out a hand for Iruka.

“Please,” Iruka begged taking a hold of Kakashi’s hand and standing up.

It was still a bit painful as he had to let his legs get used to the weight. He felt the tingle go away and started slowly towards the door.

Kakashi was with him every bit of the way as they walked towards the library. It was a nice halfway point in the house and Iruka was hoping the boys would be in there waiting.

When they opened up the door Iruka saw the three boys look at him with wide eyes. Naruto came running and would have knocked him down if Kakashi had not been standing behind him for support.

“You’re all better!” Naruto cried into his legs.

Sasuke came up behind Naruto, fidgeting with his hands as if he wanted to hug Iruka as well, but thought it wasn’t appropriate.

“I saw you only just yesterday, Naruto,” Iruka responded with a ruffle to the blonde hair.

“I know…” Naruto said pulling away from Iruka’s legs.

“We are glad to see that you are walking around again, Iruka,” Itachi said. Iruka snapped his head to the boy who had said his name for the first time without a Mister or Sir attached. He smiled and waved his hand for Itachi and Sasuke to come in closer. he couldn’t bend over to hug the younger boys, but he gave Itachi a hug and ruffled Sasuke’s hair the same way he had for Naruto.

“Come on boys, why don’t we let Iruka sit down now,” Kakashi interrupted the moment, pointing them towards the couch where they could all sit together.

Iruka sat on one side with Naruto in his lap and Itachi on the other side mirroring him with Sasuke. Kakashi walked away for a moment before appearing with a book that he handed over to Iruka, something to pick up right where he’d left off with their studies the previous day.

The time went far too fast and before Iruka realized he was having trouble reading as the sun set in the sky. Servants came in to light lanterns around the room, but Iruka knew it was time to feed the boys and let Kakashi get to his lessons with them as well.

“I will see you all here tomorrow, bright and early,” Iruka said, receiving a smile from his youngest two students, and a slight upward curve at the corner of the mouth from Itachi.

“They really missed you,” Kakashi said after the boys left to go wash up for dinner.

“I missed this too.”

“Are you feeling well enough for dinner, or should I take you back to bed?” Kakashi asked.

Iruka couldn’t help blush at the thought that crossed his mind from Kakashi’s words even if he knew Tsunade had just chastised them to avoid that. He started to wonder what Kakashi expected now that he was feeling better. Would he go back to living in his old room, or was he allowed to continue staying with Kakashi. What was going to be normal now?

When he didn’t answer Kakashi spoked up, “Are you feeling alright? I can take you back to our room and bring you something to eat if that is what you would prefer.”

“Our room?” Iruka responded shocked at what Kakashi had said.

Kakashi chuckled, “Of course it’s ‘Our Room’, unless you do not want it to be that…”

Iruka’s fear had been taken the wrong way by Kakashi, “No!” Iruka said before Kakashi could continue down the darker path, “That is very much what I want it to be, I was unsure that’s what you wanted it to be.”

Kakashi leaned over and kissed Iruka on the lips with a few quick pecks before pulling away and whispering in his ear. “I want it to be ‘Our Room’ forever.”

Iruka felt himself grab on tight to Kakashi, and went in for a long loving kiss.

“Good.”

“Now do you want to go to dinner, or sleep?” Kakashi asked.

“What about a third option?” Iruka asked.

“Not yet, I am not looking forward to Tsunade shortening ‘forever’ if I hurt you.”

Iruka laughed, “Fine. Food now, and bed later.”

“Perfect."

* * *

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for coming along this journey with me, a bit of a cheesy ending and short considering the wait, but I hope you still enjoy it. 
> 
> It's been a long time coming and I appreciate all the comments along the way.


End file.
